Flavors
by Whovian13
Summary: Sonny introduces Will to some new experiences. This is inspired by Will's coffee order during the scene where he comes out to Sonny at CG.
1. Chapter 1: Chocolate

**Chapter 1: Chocolate**

"What can I get you?"

"Oh, a cup of coffee, please. Black."

"You sure? I can do better than that…I've got all these fancy machines back here, and flavor shots, whipped cream…You don't want to try something a bit more adventurous?"

Will smirked guardedly at the man behind the counter. "Just a straight old cup of Joe for me, thanks."

Brown eyes glanced swiftly to Will's face and then away. "Alright, we'll work up to it." When the man turned back to him with his order, there were shavings of dark chocolate on the edge of the saucer. "I'm just gonna let you have a little bit of chocolate, here, okay? And if you wanted to, say, drop some of those shavings into your coffee, and then maybe give it a little stir with this spoon here, well then you could go ahead and do that…" The man smiled, overplaying nonchalance. He nodded dramatically at Will, like they were sharing some kind of illicit transaction, and Will laughed nervously.

"Okay…"

"I'm Sonny, by the way, co-owner and caffeine peddler at this fine establishment." He held out his right hand.

"Will." They shook hands, Will pulling away after the briefest touch. "Nice to meet you. It's a nice place. I like your…'fancy machines' and everything." Sonny laughed, his smile wide and his face open. He made Will feel like there was no one he'd rather be talking to. It was a nice, warm feeling, but it made Will nervous for some reason. He awkwardly raised a hand in Sonny's direction as a quick goodbye before lowering his head and moving to an empty table on the other side of the coffee shop.

Sonny tried not to stare, but with no orders to fill at the moment, it was hard to focus on anything besides the beautiful blonde man. Will was sitting quietly, his face buried in an intimidating-looking textbook, taking occasional sips of his black coffee. The chocolate shavings sat untouched on the edge of the saucer. Sonny knew he was being ridiculous, but for some reason he was dying to see Will add a little flavor to his drink.

When a new customer stepped up to the counter, Sonny was relieved by the distraction. He focused intently on filling the order—probably more so than was strictly necessary—and he didn't look up until he was adding a quick squirt of whipped cream to top off the drink. The first sight his eyes met, as it happened, was Will, sitting across the café. At that precise moment, he was raising his index finger—with a small shaving of chocolate pressed to the tip—up to his mouth. The image of his tongue tentatively reaching out to swipe the chocolate from his fingertip held Sonny transfixed. It was only when the customer in front of him cleared her throat loudly that he looked back down to see a mountain of whipped cream towering atop her mug.

"Too much?" he asked sheepishly. The customer just laughed and glanced discreetly behind her in Will's direction.

"I don't know. Maybe there's no such thing as too much sweetness, huh?" Sonny lowered his gaze to the counter before smiling back up at her.

"I guess not." As the woman walked away chuckling, Sonny risked another glance across the room. He grinned broadly when he saw Will tipping a spoonful of chocolate into his coffee mug.

Will tried to focus on his economics reading. Unfortunately, it wasn't nearly as fascinating as the wide smile and the warm brown eyes behind the coffee counter. He slowly sipped his coffee, which was still a bit too hot. Was that guy—Sonny—flirting with him? Will hadn't been out for very long. He'd gone to The Spot a couple times, but he had to admit it was a bit intense for him. He had always been pretty slow to try new things, and this was _definitely_ new. He had basically no experience with flirting or reading signals, or whatever. At least one question was already answered, though. Will had heard of Sonny Kiriakis: newly back in town, co-owner of Common Grounds, and the most well-known out gay man in Salem—not that there was a lot of competition in that category. But he was also known for being friendly, upbeat. Maybe he was just that warm and open with everyone?

Will was about to force his eyes back down to his textbook when he took one more glance toward the counter. He looked up just in time to catch Sonny watching him, his lower lip just barely tucked behind his teeth. When their eyes met, Sonny quickly looked away, his eyelids fluttering nervously. _That's something, right?_ Will thought. He wished he didn't feel like such an amateur. He also wished people had neon signs above their heads stating their relationship status and the qualities they look for in Mr. Right.

He sighed and then took another sip of his coffee. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try the chocolate. He cautiously pressed his index finger against a small shaving and raised it to his mouth. He didn't dislike chocolate; he just didn't think _everything_ needed to be flavored. _Coffee_ is its own flavor, and he never understood the need to dress it up. With the taste of his last sip still in his mouth, however, that little bit of chocolate took on a whole new life. The sweet and bitter of the chocolate mingled with the earthiness of the coffee, and introduced his mouth to an entirely different sensation. He closed his eyes, enjoying this new experience. When he opened them again, he noticed Sonny handing a drink with a ridiculous amount of whipped cream on it across the counter. _Wow, somebody got carried away_.

Deciding it was about time he got used to trying new things, Will scooped a generous amount of chocolate onto his spoon and stirred it into his coffee. He took a small sip and was rewarded with that delicious flavor combination he hadn't even known he was missing out on before. Licking his lips appreciatively, he raised his eyes once more to the other side of the café. Sonny was watching him again, but this time he didn't look away. His dark eyebrows raised knowingly, and his bright smile reappeared. Will let a nervous grin surface and lifted his mug in Sonny's direction. _Here's to new experiences._


	2. Chapter 2: Cinnamon

**Chapter 2: Cinnamon**

Will was sitting on the couch in Horton Town Square, working on an English essay. When he first heard about Common Grounds opening, he had anticipated doing a lot of homework there. It seemed like the perfect combination—studying to put him to sleep and coffee to keep him awake. But after his first visit two days ago, he immediately realized that concentrating on school work in that environment was going to be a problem. So today he decided to take advantage of the fresh air and the relative vacancy of the Square in order to catch up in English.

He hadn't been back to the coffee shop since that first visit. He felt like kind of a jerk, actually, because he'd waited until Sonny went into the storage room and then made a swift exit. It was a cowardly way to behave, and didn't exactly jive with his whole 'new experience' resolution, but he just didn't feel prepared to get through another conversation with the man. There was something about Sonny's open demeanor that startled Will and made him feel inadequate. He had never met anyone so comfortable in his own skin.

He was almost done with his outline when he was distracted by a sudden overpowering scent. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, finally identifying the sweet tangy aroma as…cinnamon.

"Sorry, am I interrupting your meditation time?" Before he even opened his eyes, Will knew what bright, warm smile awaited him. He looked up into the brown eyes, crinkled at the edges, and opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out.

Sonny's smile faltered a little at Will's silence. It was the first time Will saw him look anything but confident. He felt bad, but he had to admit to himself that it was a small relief to see a crack in the perfection. But he missed the smile, so he forced the words out of his mouth.

"Hey, sorry. I was…distracted. How's it going?" _There we go._ The smile was back, and Will greeted it with his own.

"Well, it was going fine until I spilled an entire bottle of flavored syrup all over myself. I'm actually just heading home to change my clothes." To emphasize his point, he held the front of his shirt away from his body, and Will noticed now that there was a dark wet splotch covering most of the fabric. He inhaled deeply.

"Oh, cinnamon."

One corner of Sonny's mouth quirked up. "Yeah, that's the one. God, I must reek, huh?"

"No!" Will said a bit abruptly. "I like the way you smell—I mean, you smell good…I like cinnamon," he finished lamely, a blush warming his face.

Sonny blinked rapidly, his dark eyelashes fanning his cheeks. "Sure, but would you put it in your coffee?" He raised his eyebrows at Will.

"I might. I've decided recently that I should be open to new experiences. The last one was pretty successful. Actually, I meant to thank you for your weird chocolate-pimping services. I didn't know what I was missing."

Sonny laughed. _It's even better than the smile_. "Well I'm glad I could help. If you stop by the coffee shop later, we could try out the cinnamon idea." He looked down at his shirt. "Just not, you know, the whole bottle."

"Sure, I'll be there." Will awkwardly tapped his pen against his notebook. "Well, I guess you better take your shirt off." Sonny's eyebrows shot up, and Will just about choked on his own tongue. "I mean, change your…you know what I mean…" He started intently scribbling along the margin of the paper.

Sonny cleared his throat. "You're right. This is kind of sticky." Will's pen slipped off the page and jabbed into his thigh. Sonny didn't seem to notice. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, later."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ever since he walked out of the storage room to find that Will had left, Sonny had been hoping to run into him again. Of course, he wasn't planning on being covered in a quart of syrup when that happened, but what can you do? In any case, it turned into a pretty interesting encounter, and as he opened the door to his apartment, he replayed the highlights in his mind.

He had chuckled to himself when he saw Will sitting on the couch with a notebook in his lap and his eyes closed. Maybe he was working on some sort of osmosis-related studying. But he looked so relaxed that Sonny almost didn't want to disturb him. He just couldn't help himself.

And he was so glad he did. _"You better take your shirt off." _Come on, even if that was just a slip of the tongue—hmm, Will's tongue—the blush that covered his cheeks told Sonny he wasn't the only one whose thoughts were less than pure. And then he almost impaled himself on his own pen at the word "sticky." He tried to play it cool, but as soon as it slipped out of his mouth, Sonny was grateful that he wasn't prone to blush easily.

Once inside his apartment, he stripped off his cinnamon-flavored shirt and headed to the bathroom to clean the syrup off of his chest and stomach. Standing in front of his closet to pick out a new shirt, he had to remind himself that he was just going back to work and that there was no guarantee that Will would even show up.

"It's not a date, it's not a date." He settled on a charcoal grey button-down shirt, but he rolled the cuffs up a few times in an effort to look more casual. _Get yourself together, man._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Will checked the time on his phone and then absentmindedly rubbed at the ink mark on his jeans. How long was he supposed to wait? Sonny had said "later," but how much later? He was trying desperately not to read too much into things, but he couldn't help the word "date" from constantly popping into his head. _It's not a date._

Finally, after two more hours of staring blankly at the scribbles in his notebook, he shoved his things into his backpack and headed for Common Grounds. When he walked through the door, Sonny was nowhere in sight, so he settled down at the same table as last time and pulled out his notebook. At least he could pretend to be constructive.

Fifteen minutes later, he was doodling distractedly in his notebook when a steaming mug of coffee slid onto the table in front of him.

"Try that." Will looked up to see Sonny standing over him, a sleek grey shirt replacing his previously soaked one.

"I'm glad to see you're not…sticky anymore," he said with a slight blush. He blew over the lip of the mug to cool the coffee before taking a tiny, slurping sip. "Mmm, that's good."

Sonny grinned down at him. "Right? I knew you'd like it."

Holding the cup in front of his face, Will inhaled deeply. "It smells amazing, too. I was afraid it would be too sweet, but it isn't really sweet at all."

Sonny looked very proud of himself. "That's because I didn't use the syrup. It's ground cinnamon brewed right into the coffee. This way the spice comes out without overpowering the flavor of the coffee. I thought that would be more your speed."

"You're right, it's perfect." Will reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "How much do I owe you for this?" He was slightly startled by the feeling of Sonny's warm hand covering his, preventing him from opening the wallet.

"Don't worry about it. It's on me."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

When Sonny stepped out of his office to see Will sitting at the corner table, he couldn't stop himself from nervously smoothing the front of his shirt. He quickly prepared Will's drink and softly approached him, appreciating the chance to watch without being observed himself.

Will had his left elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. With his right, he was scrawling on the notebook in front of him. His eyes were lowered, and his downy eyelashes fluttered slightly as his gaze moved across the page. When he raised the pen to his mouth and bit down on the end of it, Sonny almost tripped over his own feet. As he got closer to the table, he noticed that Will only appeared to be working; the entire sheet of paper was covered with different versions of the same word: "Cinnamon." He had written in print, cursive, and block letters, among others, until there was almost no blank space remaining. Sonny smiled to himself.

"Try that."

"I'm glad to see you're not…sticky anymore." The pink warmth spreading across Will's cheeks, combined with the image of his full lips puckered over the rim of his coffee mug, made Sonny's heartbeat speed up.

He was beyond pleased that Will liked his offering. When Will took out his wallet, Sonny reached out to stop him without thinking.

"Don't worry about it. It's on me." Suddenly nervous, he let go of Will's hand. He stood there awkwardly, his arms hanging by his sides, while Will put his wallet away. When their eyes met again, a small smile appeared on Will's face.

"Do you want—I mean, do you have time to sit? With me, that is?" Will glanced down and all at once became very interested in the handle of his coffee mug.

Sonny took a slow breath in order to prevent himself from shouting "yes!" and scaring the wits out of everyone in the café.

"Sure. How about I grab something for myself and then come back and join you?"

"Great. Sounds like a plan."

_Sounds like a date_, Sonny thought as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3: Caramel

**Chapter 3: Caramel**

_It _was_ a date_, Will thought , paying no attention whatsoever to his political science professor's lecture the next day. It had seemed like a date. It definitely had date-like qualities. They drank coffee (which Sonny treated, since, well, it was his coffee shop). They exchanged phone numbers. They got to know each other. It turned out Sonny already knew a little bit about Will, too. Even though he wasn't in town when it happened, he knew that Will had been outed on the front page of the newspaper. And of course, he knew how their mothers felt about each other. They even figured out that Will's cousin Abigail was also Sonny's cousin. They were very quick to determine that the relationship was through different sides of Abby's family, however. _Thank God_.

Will was still astounded at the things he had learned about Sonny the day before. He had climbed mountains, traveled the world, and seen countless things that Will could only dream of. It made him feel inferior in so many ways. But then he remembered the look in Sonny's eyes as he shared some of his own past. Sonny was clearly fascinated by Will's relationship with his siblings, and the way he took care of them when their mother wasn't around. He asked all kinds of questions about Will's interests, and was very impressed—and confused—when Will explained some of his computer programming projects.

But more than everything else, Will's strongest impression of that morning was the constant desire he had felt to touch Sonny's hand again. As they sat on opposite sides of the small round table, their forearms resting on its surface, their hands were only inches apart. Once, when Sonny leaned forward in his enthusiasm while talking about Switzerland, his fingers almost brushed up against Will's. Will wanted to close that last little gap so badly, to hold Sonny's hand, to caress Sonny's palm with his fingertips. But he hadn't been able to bring himself to do it. So instead, he had watched Sonny's animated face and sipped his cinnamon-flavored coffee. _One new experience at a time_.

He sighed and tried to catch the last few minutes of the lecture.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sonny had been giddy all morning. In fact, he could tell that Chad, his business partner, was getting a little fed up with his antics.

"Dude, can you just hold still for five seconds! I'm trying to finish this inventory, and I can't concentrate with you prancing in and out of here all the time." This after the tenth time that Sonny wandered into the storage room where Chad was working, just to ask him if he thought it was too early in the season to start promoting their peppermint macchiato. For some reason, Will's lips made him think of peppermint. Prudently, he refrained from sharing that particular sentiment with Chad. "And yes, it's too soon. It's barely October, man. We've got pumpkin spice coming out of our ears—we can do peppermint in December."

"Right, right, of course. Okay, I'll let you work." He started toward the doorway, but Chad stopped him.

"Hey, Lauren's out there, right? Why don't you take a walk or something, get some fresh air? She can handle the counter."

"That's a great idea, thanks!" Sonny replied, more enthusiastically than Chad probably thought was warranted. "I love the fall weather, don't you?"

"Yeah, man, fall…rocks," Chad smirked at his friend before turning back to his work.

Sonny prepared a hot drink to take with him before heading outside into the crisp autumn morning. As he approached the park, he was enjoying a long, slow sip of the steaming beverage when he heard his name and looked up.

"Will! What's up? You out of class already?" As he got closer, Sonny had to stop himself from pulling Will into a warm hug. Instead, he let his free hand hang at his side while he took another sip from his to-go cup. Will clutched a stack of books to his chest and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Yeah. Well, my first one. I have Calc in an hour, and then English later. What about you? Any classes today?"

"No, I'm at the coffee shop today. Well, not right now obviously." He chuckled at himself. "I'm taking a break."

"Oh, well do you want to maybe have a seat?" Will gestured toward the nearby park bench. "I mean, if you don't have to get right back to work?" He glanced toward the ground, and Sonny's already present smile got even wider.

"Yeah, I'd love to."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Will was so surprised and pleased to see Sonny that he didn't even realize he'd said his name aloud. It was one of those moments when your mind is focused on a single thing, and then suddenly that thing appears before you. Will felt like he had conjured Sonny out of thin air. _If only I could do that whenever I wanted…_ He blushed slightly, remembering all the times he had been thinking about Sonny since they had coffee the day before. Some of those instances would have resulted in a very startled Sonny.

Once they were settled next to each other on the bench, Will's books and backpack on the ground beside them, Will found that he couldn't think of anything intelligent to say. They weren't touching in any way, but just the proximity made Will's brain a little fuzzy. Sonny was taking a long sip of his drink, and when he lowered the cup, a small feather of foam stuck to his upper lip. Will couldn't take his eyes off of it, and when Sonny flicked his tongue out to collect the white fluff, Will suddenly found his right hand in a death grip on the bench's armrest.

"What—" He cleared his throat. "Uh, what are you drinking there?"

"It's a caramel latte. You want to try it?" Sonny held his cup toward Will.

Will hesitated. "What's in it?"

"Well, espresso and steamed milk, basically. And caramel, of course. Come on, I think you'll like it." He tipped the cup from side to side encouragingly and gave Will a bright smile, and Will finally grabbed it. Taking a small sip, he closed his eyes and savored the sweetness.

"Mmm…" He licked his lips, and when he opened his eyes, he noticed that Sonny's smile was gone. His mouth was slightly open, bottom lip gently tucked behind his teeth, and his eyes were focused on Will's lips. Will's mouth suddenly went dry, so he took another sip of the latte. Then he involuntarily licked his lips again, and Sonny's eyes closed for a brief moment.

"It's, um, good. Sweet, but—but good," Will stammered. He held the cup back out to Sonny, who didn't really seem to be listening. "Sonny?"

Sonny took a deep breath, like he'd been holding it in, then raised his eyes to meet Will's and blurted out, "Can I take you on a date, Will?"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Can you—?" Will didn't mean to sound like an idiot, but his brain had chosen this moment to freeze in place.

"I'm sorry," Sonny said, more softly this time. "I was hoping for more eloquence than that. But I would—Will, I'd like to take you out, you know, to a movie or dinner, or both… Or we could maybe go to a concert—whatever you want to do is fine with me."

Besides the fact that he found it completely adorable, Will was grateful for Sonny's rambling because it gave him time to get his voice working again.

"That would be…great," he finally said, smiling shyly at Sonny, who grinned gleefully back at him. "But actually, I've been wondering—since you brought it up…would you call yesterday a date?"

A short, deep laugh burst from Sonny's mouth. "I was thinking the same thing, actually. I'd say it was date-ish. But this would be official, a definite date. We could even make a banner if you want. Or, like, wear campaign buttons or something." He winked at Will.

"You're ridiculous…" Will laughed. Still holding the coffee cup in one hand, he reached the other one slowly toward Sonny. "Maybe we could just hold hands instead?"

Sonny's smile softened and he blinked quickly a few times. He grasped Will's hand in both of his and gently rubbed his thumb over the back of Will's knuckles.

"That's a much better idea."


	4. Chapter 4: Peppermint

**Chapter 4: Peppermint**

The following Saturday evening, exactly a week since he first met Sonny, Will was pacing around his dorm room. He had given himself plenty of time to get ready for their date, so now he had nothing to do but wait as the hands on his watch inched closer and closer to eight o'clock. He still had ten minutes before Sonny was supposed to arrive, and he did not know what to do with himself. So he just kept wandering back and forth, shuffling his feet across the carpet and forcing himself not to keep running his hands through his hair. He liked the way Sonny's hair sometimes stuck out in kind of a wild way, but Will was pretty sure that look wouldn't work for him.

Finally, the knock came, and Will sprinted to the door, but then he paused to collect himself. _Chill, dude_. He opened the door and attempted a casual demeanor, but he couldn't prevent the quick intake of breath at the sight of Sonny Kiriakis. It wasn't so much what he was wearing, but how he wore it. His jeans hung low on his hips in a relaxed way, and the short sleeves of his button-up shirt fitted just perfectly around his toned upper arms. The top button was undone, the collar splayed out, revealing a triangle of smooth, tanned skin just beneath his throat. Will found his eyes immediately drawn to the indents above Sonny's collarbone. He imagined brushing his fingers lightly over the soft contours there, and he blinked slowly.

"Uh, hey, Will…" Sonny raised his eyebrows as Will stood frozen in the doorway. Blushing deeply, Will finally dragged his eyes up to Sonny's face and smiled guiltily.

"Hi! Sorry, you just—uh, you look nice." He lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Thanks, so do you." Will could hear the sincere smile in Sonny's voice even before he looked up. "This is for you."

From behind his back, Sonny produced what could only be described as a bouquet of candy canes. There were six of them, with shimmery red cellophane wrapped around the stalks. A purple ribbon bound them together, curling tendrils hanging from the knot. Will automatically reached out to accept them, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"I know it's weird, right? But I've had peppermint on the brain all week. Plus, I figured flowers were kind of cliché." 

Will chuckled softly. "Thanks. I love candy canes. They're one of my favorite things about Christmas…which isn't for two-and-a-half months, by the way…"

"I know, I know. Chad had to talk me out of busting them out at the coffee shop the other day. I can go with something more conventional next time, if you want."

"No! I like them. I mean, you didn't have to get me anything, but it's very sweet."

Sonny's eyelashes fluttered softly, a habit that was already becoming one of Will's favorite things about him. "Good. I'm glad. You ready to go?"

"Definitely." Will set the candy canes on the small table by the door, extracting one of them from the wrapping and dropping it into the breast pocket of his shirt before closing the door behind him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvv

The carnival had been Will's idea, and Sonny thought it was adorable. They went on a few rides, but mostly they just walked around the fairgrounds, checking out the games and people-watching. The only game they won was the one where you throw a baseball at stacked wooden milk bottles. Actually, Will won that game, and Sonny was pretty damn impressed with Will's throwing arm.

"I wish I could have seen you play baseball in high school."

"Well, you didn't know me in high school, and I wasn't that good anyway," Will replied modestly.

"Yeah, but you wore those tight white pants, right?" Sonny grinned as Will blushed.

"Ha ha, very funny."

Sonny loved it when Will blushed. It made him seem so sweet and innocent. Come to think of it, Sonny found himself wondering just how _innocent_ Will actually was. But he figured there would be time to talk about that later. He didn't want to rush anything anyway, and for now he was enjoying the simple pleasure of holding Will's hand in his as they strolled from booth to booth, listening to the tinkling carnival music.

As the evening wore on, the air turned colder, and Sonny noticed that Will's shoulders were hunched and his arms were crossed snugly in front of him. He only thought about it for a split second before bringing his arm up around Will's shoulders and tugging him against his side as they walked.

"You okay?" He massaged his fingers into Will's bicep and then rubbed his hand up and down, trying to warm him up.

Will sighed. "Oh, yeah, I'm good. But maybe we could get some food? And some hot cocoa?"

They stopped at the next food truck, ordered hot dogs and drinks, and then found an empty picnic table off the promenade. As soon as they sat down, both on the same side of the table, Will retrieved the candy cane from his shirt pocket. He peeled the plastic back most of the way and then dipped it into his cocoa. He stirred it around a few times before bringing it up to his mouth. Sonny watched as Will sucked the warm liquid off of the candy cane and then dipped it back into his cocoa, letting the hooked end catch on the lip of the cup.

"Mmm, thanks for the candy canes." Will turned his face toward Sonny when he didn't answer right away.

"You—you're w-welcome," he finally stuttered. He took a deep breath. "That's a good idea, dipping it in the cocoa."

Will withdrew the candy cane from the hot liquid again and held it towards Sonny. "Want a taste?"

Sonny swallowed slowly. "Yeah."

He reached a hand around the back of Will's neck and pulled him close, gently brushing his lips against Will's. Will inhaled sharply but didn't back away, so Sonny allowed himself two more chaste kisses before pulling back to look into Will's eyes. Except Will's eyes were closed, his eyebrows raised slightly as he breathed out a slow sigh. After a moment, he finally met Sonny's gaze and smiled shyly.

Sonny waited a beat, then closed the gap between them again, and this time Will parted his lips just a little. Their mouths melted slowly together, and Sonny tasted the sweet tingle of peppermint mingled with the smooth warmth of chocolate. He sighed as Will tentatively slid the tip of his tongue along Sonny's upper lip, and he brought his other hand up to Will's cheek as he tilted his head into the kiss.

Will's left hand was clutching the front of Sonny's shirt, his right still holding the forgotten candy cane. There was a quiet clink as the candy cane dropped to the table and Will slid his now free hand up Sonny's chest, over his shoulder, and up to the back of his head. His fingers wove into Sonny's thick dark hair, and the slight tug made Sonny shiver. Trying to collect himself, Sonny pulled Will's bottom lip into his mouth one more time before ending the kiss.

"Mmm," he hummed, finally backing away from Will's full, soft lips. He caressed Will's jaw with this thumb as their gazes locked. "Will, that—I…"

"Yeah," Will breathed in response. "I know."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

For the rest of their date, Will had a little trouble focusing on the words coming out of Sonny's mouth. His eyes kept drifting to Sonny's lips, watching them move, the sound drowned out by the memory of Sonny's mouth against his. Just like after the first time Sonny touched his hand at the coffee shop, now that Will had had a taste, he just wanted more.

They spent the rest of the evening wandering through the carnival in a daze, until Will began to get even colder, and Sonny offered to take him home. When they reached his dorm room, Will opened the door, unsure if he should ask Sonny in. They paused in the doorway and stared at their shoes for a moment. Then they both spoke at once.

"I don't know if you maybe want to come in, or—"

"Well, I guess I should get going—"

They both laughed, and Will tried not to look disappointed as Sonny rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I had a great time, Will, but I think we better say goodnight."

"Oh, yeah, of course, you're right," Will mumbled awkwardly. He didn't want to seem too eager, but he was reluctant for the night to be over.

"Look," Sonny said, waiting until Will met his eyes to go on. "I hope this is just the beginning. I want to spend more time with you, get to know you better. We'll talk tomorrow, right?"

Will nodded, somewhat reassured. "Sure. That sounds good."

"And Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to—can I kiss you one more time before I go?"

Will smiled crookedly. "On one condition."

"What's that?" Sonny's eyes shined back at him.

"That this is the last and only time you ask permission."

"Deal." Sonny stepped closer so their bodies were almost touching. He brought his other hand up to match the first one on Will's shoulder, then slid them both up to caress his neck as he placed a gentle kiss on Will's lips. Just in case that was as far as Sonny was planning on going, Will didn't give him a chance to pull back before sliding his tongue between Sonny's lips, urging them apart. It didn't take much convincing, however, and soon their mouths were open and they were tasting each other in long, slow strokes. Will rested his hands on either side of Sonny's hips, his fingers curling against the waistband of his jeans.

Will had never experienced a kiss like this, so gentle and exciting at the same time. He was lightheaded and giddy, savoring Sonny's warm mouth and his deft tongue. Here again was another amazing flavor he didn't know he had been missing out on. But sooner than he would have liked, Sonny pulled away. They were both breathing quickly, and their hands remained in place while Sonny rested his forehead against Will's.

"Wow…Will, I have to go, now."

"Right now?" Will tipped his chin up to catch one more kiss. Sonny barely let their lips touch before pulling back again, straightening his arms to allow a little more distance.

"Yeah, yes, right now, while I'm still thinking clearly. Well, almost clearly." He smiled warmly at Will. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay? We can meet for lunch if you want?"

"Okay. I had a good time too, you know." Sonny let his hands slide down Will's arms to clasp his fingers. He took a step back so that their arms were extended between them.

"Goodnight, Will. Sweet Dreams." He finally let go of Will's hands, and as he turned to walk down the hall, Will spoke just loud enough for Sonny to hear.

"Oh, they will be…"


	5. Chapter 5: Lemon

**Chapter 5: Lemon**

"_Unicorn Highway_? That's really what it's called?" Will smirked at Sonny incredulously.

"Yes, that's what it's called. My friends Dustin and Kareem worked on some promotions for them, and they can get us in." Sonny could tell that Will was a little uncomfortable at the idea of going out to a gay club, but he knew they would have a good time. He wanted to dance with Will, buy him some drinks, and honestly, show him off. Sonny had never felt so lucky before, and he wanted to be the guy that showed Will a good time.

"I don't know, Sonny," Will shrugged his shoulders in kind of a squirmy way. "I've been to gay bars before. I used to go to The Spot with my friend Neil—"

"Neil? Your first kiss, Neil?"

"Yes, but we're just friends now, I told you that. Anyway, I went with him a few times, and it was just a lot of bad music and groping by strange men."

Sonny let out a short laugh. "Okay, no offense to your _friend_ Neil's taste, but this place is much cooler than The Spot. Besides, I promise, I'll protect you from any wayward hands…except my own." He bumped his shoulder against Will, and Will smiled bashfully.

"Well, I guess that sounds okay."

"It will be. It'll be better than okay. I promise. I'll pick you up at eight." Sonny squeezed Will's hand briefly, smiling to himself as they parted ways.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvv

"Is there some kind of gay hand signal I don't know about that means 'hands off, he's mine?' 'Cuz it's like the Red Sea in here." Will had to admit, Sonny had been right. This place was much classier, and even though it was at capacity, he'd only felt a hand on his ass on two occasions, and he wasn't entirely sure they weren't Sonny's.

"Not a hand signal, exactly, but most guys can tell when they don't have a chance. It's nice to hear you say that, by the way, even if you are only joking."

"Say what?" Sonny put his arm around Will's shoulders as they headed toward the bar.

"That you're mine." Will looked down at the floor, watching the laser lights flicker across the black tile. "I know we've only been out a few times, and we haven't known each other that long, and I'm not trying to rush into anything…it just sounds nice."

Will grinned up at Sonny. "Me too—I don't want to rush either. But I can tell you something."

Sonny's eyebrows went up slightly. "What's that?"

"There's no one here I'd rather be with."

Sonny grinned back at Will before placing a quick peck on his lips. "Same here."

They reached the bar, and Will couldn't hear what Sonny ordered over the loud music, but he was surprised when two shot glasses were placed in front of them.

"I usually just drink beer…" He glanced sideways at the clear liquid, then noticed a third shot glass containing two slices of lemon.

"I know, but you'll like this, I swear."

"What is it?"

Sonny held up one of the glasses. "Well, this is vodka." Will scrunched up his face. "What you do, is you shoot the vodka, and then you put the lemon in your mouth and suck on it. It's covered in sugar, so it's sweet and delicious." He winked at Will. "Like you."

Will laughed. _Well, I guess trying new things doesn't have to stop with coffee._ "Fine, let's get this over with."

They downed the shots, and Will was surprised at the way the sweet, tangy flavor of the sugary lemon combined with the heat from the vodka. As the warmth slid down his throat, he set his glass on the bar and grinned at Sonny.

"You're right, again." He would have to blame the alcohol for his failure to filter what he said next. "I guess from now on, you'll just have to be in charge of what I put in my mouth." Sonny immediately doubled over and began coughing violently. Will rubbed his back, blushing furiously as he realized what he'd just said.

"Oh god, Sonny, I'm sorry! That came out wrong…" Sonny finally straightened up, his cheeks flushed from the lack of oxygen, and raised his watering eyes to Will's.

"Sure it did. You're trying to kill me, right?" Will just blushed again and smiled weakly.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

After Sonny recovered from Will's slip of the tongue—_he seems to do that a lot_, Sonny thought—they each got a beer and headed to a table. He was glad that Will seemed to be enjoying himself. The music wasn't bad, and the lights flickered across Will's body, touching him everywhere that Sonny wanted to. Once they finished their beers, Sonny stood and grabbed Will's hand.

"Let's dance." Will let himself be led to the dance floor, only somewhat reluctantly.

"I'm not great at this," he said into Sonny's ear, trying to be heard above the bass. "I always feel kind of silly."

Sonny seriously doubted that Will was "not great" at anything. He grabbed Will's waist and pulled him close so their bodies were almost touching, but not quite. Will's arms folded around Sonny's neck like they were meant to be there all along.

"Just move with me." He used his hands to direct Will's hips in sync with his own, letting the heavy beat of the music set the pace. Soon, Will's natural sense of rhythm took over, and he was moving against Sonny as if he'd been doing it his whole life. He shifted his feet so that one knee pushed between Sonny's legs, and Sonny was suddenly acutely aware of precisely how little distance remained between Will's upper thigh and his own crotch: _very little_. They continued to dance, Sonny's hands sliding around Will's waist, one moving up his back and the other hooking two fingers through the belt loop on the back of Will's jeans. Their eyes locked on each other as they swayed smoothly.

When the music changed, and a slower, more sensual song came on, Will rested his head on Sonny's shoulder, his face buried in the crook of Sonny's neck. Sonny instinctively pulled Will closer, winding his arms tighter around his body.

_Oh god, we're going to have to talk soon_, Sonny thought. _I need to know exactly what I'm getting into. _He knew that he wanted Will, in every way. He just needed to know what Will wanted, what he expected. He didn't want to push too quickly, but the more time he spent with this dream of a man, the more he could feel his restraint slipping away. And it wasn't just the physical stuff he was worried about. Sonny had always known he was a relationship kind of guy. He thought that was what Will wanted, but his past experiences had taught him to be careful with his heart. He couldn't assume anything, and he couldn't let this go much further without finding out where they stood.

Another upbeat song started, and he sighed. _Now is not the time_.

"How about another drink?" he said into Will's ear. Will's head popped up, and his eyes slowly focused on Sonny.

"Sure." He grabbed Sonny's hand and started toward the bar. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Sonny?" He smiled mischievously at Sonny's innocent look.

"Just a little." Sonny flashed a grin. "But I promise, I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"Well, hopefully not _perfect_," Will responded with a subtle wink as he settled himself on a barstool. Sonny took a deep breath.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

After finishing his second beer, Will was starting to feel a bit tipsy. It took him a moment to realize that he was being asked a question.

"What?"

Sonny leaned in closer to be heard over the music.

"How do you feel about PDA?"

"What? Oh, I love it. Love it, love it, love—what do you mean? You want a kiss?" He leaned precariously toward Sonny, puckering his lips.

Sonny chuckled, reaching a hand out to steady him, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Actually, I had an idea for our next shot, but I didn't want to embarrass you."

"Oh, you wouldn't embarrass me, Sonny, you just follow your little pink boat—I mean, whatever floats it, or…you know? I'm all yours to have your alcohol way with." Will giggled goofily.

"Okay," Sonny laughed, "but this is going to be the last one. I believe you are quickly reaching your limit." He called the bartender over. "Another lemon drop, please. Just one, two ways."

Moments later, Sonny was handing Will a half-filled shot glass, which he emptied without preamble. But then he realized he was missing something.

"Hey, Sonny, where's my lemon?" Then Sonny's mouth was suddenly on his. Will automatically parted his lips and turned his head into the kiss, and he was rewarded with the flavor of sugary citrus on his tongue. Delving into Sonny's mouth, he found the lemon slice. He curled his tongue around it and sucked it into his own mouth, then broke the kiss just long enough to spit the lemon into his empty shot glass. Then he pulled Sonny to him once more to exchange the acidic sweetness on their tongues. They kissed for perhaps a bit longer than Will would have thought appropriate had he been sober, before he finally pulled back slightly. He rested a hand on Sonny's thigh and breathed against his ear.

"Take me home, Sonny."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_Not tonight. This is not—It's not a good idea. We have to wait…Will is drunk_. Sonny was having trouble using the reasoning part of his brain. As soon as they got to the car, Will pushed him up against it and attacked Sonny's mouth with his own. And now Will's hands were roaming from his chest down to his stomach, and around his waist to settle on his ass. Their bodies were pressed firmly together, and Sonny was beginning to forget what exactly he wasn't supposed to be doing tonight and why.

"Mmm, Will?" Rallying the last few brain cells receiving a blood supply, Sonny placed his hands on Will's chest and pushed gently. When Will didn't respond, he pushed a little harder.

"Will, we should get in the car. Come on, I'll drive you home."

After a few more insistent kisses from Will, Sonny was finally able to maneuver him into the passenger's seat. Unfortunately, being buckled in did not stop Will's hands from wandering.

"You're so cute, Sonny. Do you know how cute you are?" Will's fingers were tugging on Sonny's earlobe, making it difficult to focus on driving. Sonny grabbed Will's hand and brought it to rest on his knee, but Will wriggled free and slid his palm up Sonny's thigh.

"And you're sweet, too. Not just sweet-nice, but sweet-tasting. You taste sweet."

Sonny laughed quietly. "I'm pretty sure that was the sugar, Will." He covered Will's hand with his, keeping it from traveling too far north, so Will settled for lightly massaging Sonny's thigh.

"Nuh-uh. You tasted sweet at the carnival, and in my doorway. And I bet you taste sweet right now, too." Will used his free hand to run his thumb along Sonny's bottom lip. Then he brought it up to his own mouth and puckered his lips loosely around the tip. "Yup. Sweet."

Sonny gripped the steering wheel so tightly that the knuckles on his left hand turned white. His lip tingled from Will's touch, and he had to force himself to focus on the road. It was difficult, though, because Will was still rambling happily along.

"I had a good time tonight, Sonny. I liked dancing with you. I was kind of nervous at first, but when you put your hands on me I just wanted to stay like that all night. I like your hands, did you know that? They're strong but gentle, too. Oh, and you smell good. Hey, Sonny?"

It took Sonny a moment to respond. He was still thinking about having his hands on Will's body.

"Hm?"

"Are we going to my place or yours?"

Sonny took a deep breath, the exhale stuttering slightly. "I'm taking you to your place, Will, and then I'm going home."

Will looked crestfallen. "How come? You could stay, you know, at my place…with me." He lowered his eyes bashfully. "I mean, if you want to."

Sonny squeezed Will's hand. "Oh, believe me, Will, it's not a question of wanting to." Will perked up. "But we were just talking about not rushing, remember?"

Will pouted. "Yeah, I know. But we don't have to wait too long, do we?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvv

Will was a little unsteady on his feet. On the bright side, this meant he had an excuse to cling to Sonny's arm as they walked down the hallway to his dorm room. When they reached his door, he clumsily unlocked it and took a step inside, tugging gently on the front Sonny's shirt.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" He was going for seductive, but he realized the words came out a bit slurred. Sonny placed a hand on his cheek.

"Will, you know I can't stay, not with you like this. I promised to be a gentleman, remember?" He kissed Will softly, letting his lips linger for just a moment.

Will sighed. "Ugh, I guess you're right. I should probably be sober for my first time, but I just—you're so sweet and sexy, and you smell so good. Did I tell you that already?" He suddenly realized that Sonny was blinking rapidly and that his hand had dropped away from his face. "Sonny?"

"Y-your first time? Not _our _first time?"

_Oh shit. Did I just blurt that out?_ Will looked away, blushing. He ran his hand over his face before barely meeting Sonny's eyes.

"Oh god, I'm—I didn't mean to…" He couldn't find any more words. Sonny shook his head slowly.

"No, it's fine, Will. I just didn't know—I mean, I wasn't sure." He rested his hands on Will's shoulders. It felt nice, reassuring, but Will still felt embarrassed as hell. He looked down at the floor and began mumbling miserably.

"You don't have to say that Sonny. I'm sure you'd rather be with someone who has more experience, and if you don't want…I guess I should have told you sooner, but I was embarrassed, and you're so amazing and I didn't know how to say it. But I really like you and I thought maybe we could, you know, get to know each other and maybe it wouldn't be a problem. I'm not a prude or anything, it's just that I haven't dated that much and I wanted it to be special, and—and…"

He trailed off, realizing that he was tugging nervously at the cuff of Sonny's shirt. When Sonny didn't reply for a moment, Will looked up to see his brown eyes, like chocolate and cinnamon and caramel all mixed together, tenderly gazing back at him.

"Will?"

"Hm?"

"I think you're amazing too."

"Really?"

Sonny slid his hands up Will's neck and into his hair, lacing his fingers among the short strands. "Yes, I do. And I'm not going anywhere. Like I said, this is the just the beginning, and I don't want to rush. But Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I _do_ want you." Will inhaled deeply at the timber of Sonny's voice. "So don't ever doubt that, okay?"

Will nodded, running his hand up Sonny's arm and then back down again. "Okay. I was right, you know."

"About what?"

"You _are _sweet. And it's not just the sugar." He gave Sonny one more quick peck on the lips before closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Strawberry

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter! I hope you like it. Also, I believe that starting with the next chapter, I'm going to have to bump the rating up to M, so this is fair warning. Finally, if anyone is interested, I am open to flavor suggestions for future chapters (I have already received some, which are appreciated!) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Strawberry**

When Will woke up the next morning, his first coherent thought was that he had done something stupid. It took a minute for the whole evening to come back to him in blurred snapshots, and when it did, he kind of wished it hadn't. He was embarrassed at his incoherent rambling, but especially about blurting out the fact that he was a virgin. _That was not how I was supposed to tell him._ But Sonny had been so sweet and understanding. Actually, he hadn't seemed that surprised. _Great. Is it that obvious that I'm a complete amateur?_ He had to see Sonny today. He wanted to make sure he hadn't blown it. He was too nervous to speak to him in person or on the phone, so he chickened out and sent a text instead.

- Was I a total idiot last night?-

Sonny's response came back only a couple of minutes later:

- **No, u were incredibly sexy last night.** –

_- _Not at the end. I was lame at the end.–

- **Will, there is nothing lame about u.**–

Will waited for a moment, trying to decide what he wanted to say. He knew he wanted to see Sonny, as soon as possible—as often as possible. And he knew Sonny had the day off.

- Since ur not working today would u mind if I come –

_Oh shit. _Will had accidentally hit the send button before completing the text. He quickly typed:

- Over! Come over to ur apartment…-

There was a brief pause before Sonny replied:

- **LMAO I would love it if u would come –**

**- Over –**

Will had to laugh.

- You brat, mine was an accident. –

- **Sure it was. But yes, I would love to see u today. **–

- Great. C U in a little bit. –

- **C U **–

Will put his phone down and began wandering aimlessly around his dorm room, having trouble focusing enough to start getting ready. He was trying to decide what he wanted to wear, when it dawned on him that he should take a shower first, so he started there. Standing in the shower with the water pouring over him, he couldn't help but wish it was Sonny's hands scrubbing his body instead of his own. _Calm down, man_. He sighed. He couldn't deny that he was hoping _something_ would happen, but he hoped he could exercise a little self-control, a little patience. He turned the water to cold before rinsing off and stepping out of the shower.

* * *

Sonny was a nervous wreck. He was thrilled that Will would be in his apartment soon—hopefully any minute now. And luckily it didn't take much effort to do a quick clean up so that the place was presentable. He'd already taken a shower, so he only had to spend a few minutes changing his clothes, which left him with plenty of free time for worrying about possible scenarios. Maybe worrying wasn't quite the right word: wondering, hoping, dreading… Assuming nothing had changed since the night before, he knew what Will wanted, and he wanted it too. But he had meant what he said about not rushing. He wanted to be careful with Will. He wanted to treat Will with respect. However, he also wanted to rip all of Will's clothes off and have his way with him. It was these warring desires that kept him fidgeting nonstop until he finally heard a knock on his door, which just about made him jump out of his skin.

When he opened the door, his knees weakened a little at the sight of Will in probably the most perfect outfit known to man. He wore a snug v-neck t-shirt that showed off his ridiculously defined pecs and biceps, and even a little ripple of his abs. His jeans were even tighter than the shirt, hugging his thighs and leaving _just_ enough below the belt to the imagination. And the belt—while just a belt, to Sonny it suddenly seemed like a handhold, something to grip for easy leverage to pull Will close.

He didn't realize how blatantly he was staring, his eyes roaming up and down Will's body, until Will finally cleared his throat.

"Sonny?" He met Will's eyes to see blush-reddened cheeks, but a very bright, very satisfied grin on Will's face. Sonny opened and closed his mouth a few times before any sound came out.

"H-hi. Sorry. Come in." He stepped aside and let Will walk past him, taking the opportunity to enjoy those jeans from behind. Will turned around when he realized that Sonny was still standing near the doorway, and now Sonny blushed.

"So, how are you feeling? Hungover?"

Will sighed. "Not too bad. Luckily, I'm such a cheap date that the amount of alcohol it took to get me tipsy wasn't enough to give me a hangover."

Sonny smiled. "Good. I was worried that I had maybe gotten a little heavy-handed with the drinks last night."

"There was nothing wrong with the drinks, Sonny," Will responded, then raised his eyebrows. "Or your hands." Sonny gulped. _Oh jeez_.

* * *

Will waited as Sonny stood frozen for a few more seconds, continuing to eye him appreciatively before finally speaking again. "So, are you hungry?"

Will shook his head. "No, not really." He stepped closer to Sonny.

"Because I have—I could make you a sandwich, or…fruit. I have strawberries. Do you like strawberries?" Sonny was obviously flustered, and Will was very pleased to know that he was the cause of it.

"I like strawberries." He flicked his tongue lightly over his bottom lip, and Sonny stumbled backwards.

"Great. I'll just get some out then." He turned and all but fled toward the kitchen. Will smiled to himself and followed softly behind. He waited while Sonny leaned down to retrieve a couple things from the refrigerator. Sonny began to speak again as he straightened up and turned around, and Will stepped forward at the same time.

"Do you want anything to dri—" He stopped short when he realized he was suddenly face to face with Will, his eyes wide and his breathing halted. As the refrigerator door swung shut, Will gently took the two containers out of Sonny's hands and set them on the counter behind him. Then he placed his hands softly on Sonny's shoulders.

"I've been waiting to kiss you all day," Will said quietly, letting his hands slide up behind Sonny's head to tug lightly on his hair. Sonny's eyes slowly dropped closed and his hands floated up from his sides to rest on Will's hips. Will took that as a sign of approval and leaned in to press his lips against Sonny's. He used his hands to hold Sonny's head in place, then tilted his mouth and slipped his tongue between warm, accepting lips. He could feel Sonny's quick heated breaths feathering between them, and then his strong hands slid around Will's waist until his fingers splayed against the small of his back. He began sucking on Will's tongue, making Will moan quietly into his mouth and take a small step closer. While one of Sonny's hands stayed in place on Will's back, the other slid just a little lower, barely rounding the curve of his ass. The feeling of Sonny's hands on him once more, and the warmth radiating from Sonny's body, which was now separated from his own by just a couple inches, was making Will giddy. When he tried to move even closer, however, Sonny suddenly pulled back.

"Um…hmm…strawberries," he mumbled, his eyes still closed. "It's, ah, time for strawberries." He blinked quickly a few times before meeting Will's eyes.

_What did I do? _Will tried not to look too disappointed. "Right. Okay." He reached toward the counter, but Sonny stopped him.

"I'll take care of this. You go have a seat at the table." Will followed instructions, watching Sonny rinse the strawberries and scoop some Cool Whip into a bowl. He brought the items over to the table and set them down. Then he cleared his throat as he took a seat.

"You know, Will, I think maybe we should talk."

_Oh great._ Will had hoped they could just skip over this part. He scrunched his face up and looked down at the table. "Is this about what I said last night? Because it's not really a big deal…"

"Will, it _is_ a big deal."

"Sonny, do we—can't we just pretend I didn't say…the thing that I said?"

"Will, no, we can't pretend that. And actually, I was planning on asking you anyway."

"Y-you were? Was it…obvious?"

Sonny smiled, and Will immediately felt better. There was so much warmth in the way that Sonny looked at him that it seemed to imbue him with a confidence he almost never felt. "I wouldn't say _obvious_. But I know you haven't been out long, and you mentioned your first kiss, but that's all. Plus, you come across as so…adorably innocent, that I couldn't help but wonder."

Will sighed and absentmindedly fished a strawberry out of the bowl. He dipped the tip into the whipped cream, saying, "I guess 'innocent' is the word. Unless you want to go with 'amateur, inexperienced, lame…'" He couldn't meet Sonny's eyes, so he focused on the strawberry in his hand. Will didn't look up until he heard Sonny's chair scoot closer to his. He raised his eyes as Sonny grabbed his free hand in both of his and give a gentle, comforting squeeze.

* * *

Sonny hated seeing the look of insecurity on Will's beautiful face. He scooted closer and reached for Will's hand, hoping to reassure him.

"Special," was the only word to come out of his mouth for the moment, and Will's eyebrows went up in confusion. "You're not lame, Will, you're special…perfect. You're sweet, and gentle, and warm. And _so_ damn sexy."

Will blushed and looked away. "You don't have to say that, Sonny. I'm not…" He trailed off, and instead of continuing to speak, he took a bite of the strawberry.

Sonny was beginning to realize that if he wanted to have a rational conversation with Will, he was going to have to stop giving him things to put in his mouth. His mind went completely blank as he watched Will's lips wrap around the plump strawberry, a small drop of juice painting the corner of his mouth as he took a bite. When his tongue snaked out to collect the red sweetness, Sonny let out a sigh.

Suddenly a pained look crossed Will's face. "Um, Sonny, are you okay?"

"Hm?" Will glanced down at their joined hands resting on the table, and Sonny finally realized that he seemed to be cutting off the circulation to Will's fingers. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry, Will. Are you okay?" He gently patted the back of Will's hand, mortified, and then dropped both of his hands to his lap.

Will laughed. "I'm fine. It's just, I'd gotten used to being able to feel my fingers." Now Sonny was sure he was blushing, and he glanced timidly up to see the rest of the strawberry disappearing into Will's mouth. Sonny swallowed slowly.

"Will?" He wanted to get the conversation back on track, but he was having trouble focusing. _Sexy? No, special, and…oh god, he's eating another strawberry. He has the most perfect lips…No, no, no. Come on, man, this is important._ Sonny cleared his throat. "I just want you to know that I—I respect you, and I don't want you to feel…pressured, or anything."

Will raised his eyebrows. "I don't feel pressured, Sonny. And in case you've forgotten, I believe _I_ was the one throwing myself at _you_ last night." He picked up another strawberry. "Here, you better have one before I eat them all." Dipping it in the whipped cream, he held it in front of Sonny's mouth. "Open up."

Sonny was surprised and a little thrown that Will, who had been blushing furiously moments before, now seemed so much more relaxed. Honestly, he had never looked more attractive to Sonny—his expression was less guarded than usual, his smile open and his eyes bright. Sonny allowed Will to feed him the strawberry, keeping his eyes on Will's face and enjoying the sweet juiciness of the fruit. He could see that Will was watching his mouth intently, and after a moment he reached toward Sonny's face.

"You have a little whipped cream…" He gently slid his thumb along the corner of Sonny's mouth and then raised it to his own lips, sucking the small dollop of cream from the tip. Sonny felt himself involuntarily lean forward, entranced. Will slid his chair a little closer. "You know, I think I've had enough strawberries…" He closed the distance between them and brushed a soft kiss against Sonny's mouth. Sonny sighed and leaned into him, parting his lips and letting his tongue slip out between them to taste Will.

Suddenly their mouths were open and hungry and their hands were grasping at each other's bodies. Will fisted the front of Sonny's shirt in one hand and hooked his other arm around the back of Sonny's neck. Sonny was gripping Will's shoulders, but then he slid his hands down Will's chest and stomach to grab a hold of his hips and pull him closer. And then Will was in Sonny's lap, his legs straddling Sonny's waist and their chests pressed firmly together.

Sonny's mind was buzzing, the feeling of Will's body and mouth and hands sending sparks across his skin, drowning him in sensation and dulling his thoughts. But he couldn't bring himself to care as he clutched Will to him and let this electric feeling wash over him.

* * *

_Oh my god, those hands…_ Sonny's palms had slid smoothly from Will's waist to cover his ass, and his strong fingers were kneading possessively into the tight muscle. It sent tingles from the point of contact throughout the rest of Will's body, and almost before he realized it, he was flexing his hips against Sonny's lap in an instinctive desire for friction. Sonny groaned beneath him and gripped tighter, pulling his mouth from Will's in order to trace his tongue along Will's jaw and downward until he was sucking and licking at the soft flesh of his neck.

"Oh god," Will panted, clinging desperately to Sonny's neck and shoulders. His heart was beating frantically, or it could have been Sonny's pounding against his chest. The feeling against his skin of Sonny's lips, teeth, and tongue as his mouth skimmed up the side of his throat and began working on his earlobe was making Will's breathing become quick and uneven. He felt like he was floating and sinking at the same time. It was both thrilling and scary, and he couldn't think. He felt himself freeze against Sonny's body.

"Sonny," he gasped, letting his head fall forward so that his chin was resting on Sonny's shoulder. "Oh my god." Sonny stilled beneath him, his grip on Will's ass loosening, and his mouth relaxing into softer, lighter brushes against Will's throat. He pulled away slightly in order to speak.

"Will?" He let his hands glide tenderly up and down Will's back as he breathed against his cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so carried away." He caressed Will's cheek with one hand. "Will?"

Will was still breathing kind of heavily, and he suddenly felt embarrassed to look Sonny in the eyes. He shook his head faintly without lifting it from Sonny's shoulder. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. You didn't do anything wrong." He kept his head down, still clutching Sonny's shoulders.

"Yeah, but I was just talking about not rushing you and not wanting you to feel pressured, and then I basically yanked you out of your chair and started groping you. That's not very gentlemanly."

Will laughed, finally raising his head to look at Sonny. "Once again, I believe I started this whole situation, so don't get your panties in a twist." Now Sonny was laughing too and he pulled Will snugly into his arms in a warm hug. After a beat, Will leaned back a bit to look into Sonny's eyes again. "And also, wow."

Sonny smiled almost shyly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah…" Will looked away again. "I just, um, got kind of…overwhelmed, I guess." He began speaking quickly. "But I really do want to be with you, Sonny. It wasn't just because I was drunk, and I swear I'm ready, I just—"

Sonny interrupted him with a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I know, Will. I get it, and I promise that when it does happen—whenever _you_ want it to happen, we'll go at your pace." Sonny took a breath as if to continue, but then he remained silent. Will tilted his head at him and lightly ran his finger along Sonny's jawline.

"What is it?"

Sonny lowered his head for a moment and then glanced up at Will through his soft dark eyelashes. He nudged his hands against Will's hips. Will took the hint and slid backward off of Sonny's lap, moving back to his own chair.

"There's something else we need to talk about, Will."

* * *

Sonny hadn't meant to sound so foreboding, and Will was starting to look worried as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say.

"I was wondering…" He lowered his gaze and stared at his lap. _How do I say this? _He slid forward a little in his chair, trying to regain some of the closeness from a minute ago. "See, I really like you, and even besides the whole sex thing, I—I want to…be with you. And I don't know if you're interested in a relationship at all, let alone with me, but I just wanted you to know that that's where I am."

He finally looked up to see Will's crystal blue eyes, wide and bright, shining back at him. His lips were curved into a half smile, and Sonny felt encouraged to go on.

"Because, Will, I don't want this to just be casual. I want it to mean something—it _already_ means something…to me, that is. It's important to me, and _you're_ important to me, and—and…" Sonny trailed off, having run out of words and courage, hoping Will would say something now.

Will swallowed. "I—yes. I mean, me too—you're important to me too." Sonny took a deep, relieved breath. "You know I've never been in a real relationship before, but I'd like to…with you, if that's what you want." He smiled mischievously. "So, are you asking me to go steady?"

Sonny laughed. He loved that Will could make him laugh so easily. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Do I have to check 'yes' or 'no'?" He leaned forward and drew an invisible check mark against Sonny's chest with his finger. Sonny grabbed Will's hand and brought it up to his lips.

"Just 'yes.'"


	7. Chapter 7: Orange

**A/N: I'm sorry to disappoint anyone who was looking forward to the 'M,' but I promise, it's coming *ahem* soon. And thank you so much to everyone for the wonderful flavor suggestions! Please keep them up :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Orange**

When Will walked into Common Grounds, the look on his face made it seem like the accompanying gust of wind and the swirling leaves that scattered through the doorway were direct products of his agitated mood. His jacket was slightly askew and his backpack was slung precariously on one shoulder as he marched in, glancing quickly around the room.

Sonny wasn't there. _He might be in the back_, Will thought. He saw Chad standing behind the counter and walked briskly over.

"Hey, Will, what's going on?" Chad had a friendly smile on his face. He and Will weren't great friends, but they'd gotten to know each other a little bit through Sonny, and they got along well. There had only been a brief awkwardness between them when Chad had taken Will aside a couple of weeks ago and given him what amounted to 'The Talk'—_if you so much as hurt a hair on Sonny's head, you'll have me to answer to_—but honestly, Will had been glad to find that Sonny had someone looking out for him.

Today, though, Will was not in the mood for small talk, so he jumped right in.

"Hey, is Sonny here?" He dropped his backpack on the stool in front of him and ran a hand through his hair.

"No, he's out on an errand. You okay, man?" Chad looked genuinely concerned, and Will immediately felt like a jerk for being so abrupt.

"No, yeah, I mean, I'm sorry. I'm just kind of stressed. I've got this mid-term project due tomorrow, and I'm going to have to stay up all night to finish it."

"That sucks, dude. It's been a while since I've had to pull an all-nighter. Listen, if you need to see Sonny, I'm sure he's got his cell phone on him."

Will shook his head, picking up his backpack. "No, it's fine. I was just hoping to see him for a minute before my next class. I guess I'll just talk to him tomorrow. I gotta get to class. I'll see you later." He left a slightly nonplussed Chad standing behind the counter, and headed back out into the chilly, windy Autumn day.

_Great. _It had been three days since he last saw Sonny, and now it would be at least one more. They had talked and texted, of course, but Will missed being near him. Being near Sonny, his boyfriend. _Boyfriend. Boyfriend…my boyfriend, Sonny. 'Hey, this is my boyfriend, Sonny…'_ He smiled to himself, just the thought of Sonny brightening his mood. He knew he was being childish and silly, but he didn't care. _It's a good thing people can't hear what's going on inside my head, because I'd have no friends left…and I might end up in a mental institution…_

But at that moment, he _liked_ what was going on in his head, because it was all about Sonny. And even if he couldn't see him in person until tomorrow, Will would hold onto the sensory memories that filled his brain—the sight, the feel, the smell, the _taste_ of Sonny Kiriakis would be enough to keep him giddy for days. He headed to his next class feeling much lighter, ready to kick some calculus butt, as long as he could keep himself from being distracted by the thought of Sonny. His _boyfriend_, Sonny.

* * *

That evening, after closing the coffee shop and making arrangements with Chad, Sonny was finally at Will's door. He checked his watch. _Ten p.m._ He knew it was getting late, but Chad was right, there was still a light shining through the crack beneath the door. He was a little nervous about just showing up like this, but he really wanted to surprise Will. He wanted Will to know that he would always be there for him, supporting him, helping him however he could. So he took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the door.

When it opened, he was greeted by an obviously shocked Will—an _oh my god sexy disheveled _Will, wearing baggy sweatpants and a black, snug-fitting sleeveless undershirt, his hair sticking up in adorable disarray. His eyes, which looked tired and a bit reddened at the edge, opened wide and bright, some of the spark coming back into them at just the sight of his boyfriend.

"Sonny!" He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Sonny's neck in a breathtaking embrace, almost causing Sonny to drop the paper grocery bags he was holding in each hand. "What are you doing here?" He pulled back just enough to place a soft, warm, sweet kiss on Sonny's lips before allowing him a chance to answer. Then he tugged on Sonny's arm, pulling him into the room as he replied.

"Well, I—Chad told me you were going to be up all night with some project, and I hated the idea of you being stuck here, working alone for hours on end. So I thought, is it okay if I join you? I won't get in the way, I promise, and I brought some coffee and snacks to keep you awake, and maybe I could even help if there's anything—I mean, I don't know what the project is, but there must be something I can do, right?" He paused as Will just looked at him with gleaming blue eyes. "That is, unless you want me to go…I don't want to distract you, or maybe you just want to be alone, or…"

"I want this!" Will replied as Sonny's words finally died out. "I want you here, to keep me company, and…but don't you have class and work tomorrow? You can't stay up all night just because of my poor time management skills."

Sonny set the bags down on the table next to Will's bed. "No, Chad and I worked it out so that I don't have to go in tomorrow, and my first class isn't until three in the afternoon. So I'll just grab a nap when we're done, and it'll be fine, I promise." He smiled encouragingly at Will, and Will threw his arms once more around his neck. He buried his face in the soft, warm skin there, mumbling quietly.

"You are so amazing. I don't deserve you." He covered Sonny's neck with tiny, gentle pecks, and Sonny moaned once before disentangling himself from Will's embrace and looking into his eyes.

"You deserve everything, Will. Everything I can do for you and more." Before he could continue, Will kissed him, an eager, uncalculated, delicious assault on his mouth that Sonny had no intention of defending against. He wrapped his arms around Will's waist, pulling him closer and letting his hands roam up and down his back. Their lips parted, and Sonny, determined to keep his promise from a few days ago, let Will take the lead. Before long, Will's tongue was exploring Sonny's mouth, running along his teeth before flicking quickly against the roof of his mouth. Sonny sighed and began sucking intently on Will's nimble tongue, tilting his head further into the kiss and grasping blindly against the fabric of Will's tank top.

When Will let out a quiet moan—_the sexiest sound I have ever heard_—Sonny finally pulled back. Will's eyebrows were raised in an innocent question mark, and his lips were swollen, the pale skin around his mouth slightly flushed from the friction. At some point his arms had found their way back around Sonny's neck, and although he now loosened his hold, he didn't let go completely.

Sonny moved his hands to Will's sides, resting them on his waist and taking a deep breath. "Will…um, your project, I'm helping…I'm here to help you, not distract you. And this—this is distracting…"

Will's slight pout transformed into an understanding smirk as he let his hands glide across Sonny's shoulders and down his arms. "Right, I know. I'm sorry, it's just…I missed you…"

"I missed you too, and I'm not looking for an apology, believe me, just a reign check, okay?"

Will grinned. "Oh, you bet your sweet…self," he finished with a blush.

Sonny laughed, delighted. "Great, so what are we working on?"

* * *

As Sonny unpacked one of the paper bags, Will explained the project.

"I have all of the research done, and most of the paper is written, but I have to do this stupid presentation on it tomorrow, and I haven't put my display together yet."

"You mean like a visual aid?" Sonny asked as he began pouring hot liquid from his thermos into two mugs.

"Yep, poster board and everything. Apparently my professor thinks we're in middle school. Anyway, I have all the supplies, but I still need to print out a few more pictures and put it all together."

Sonny brought the drinks over to where Will sat at his desk. "That's perfect, because I happen to be kind of a glue stick prodigy. You should see my Mother's Day card from kindergarten—it was a work of art. Here, try this." He set a mug in front of Will.

Will picked it up and inhaled tentatively. "Oh my gosh, what is this?" It smelled like fall, like changing leaves and chilly breezes and jack-o-lanterns all wrapped together.

"It has cloves, cinnamon, and an orange rind simmered with the coffee, and then a little bit of fresh squeezed orange juice added in. Oh, and some brown sugar for sweetening. I heard somewhere that citrus can help keep you awake, and besides, the spices are kind of intoxicating, don't you think?"

Will took a slow sip, letting the warm, tangy, spicy flavors spread from his tongue, down his throat, and throughout his entire body to the tips of his fingers.

"That's…wow, Sonny, that's amazing." He closed his eyes and took another drink. "Mmm…" He got lost for a moment in the scent and the taste and the heat, until he felt Sonny's hand on his shoulder.

"So where do I start?"

* * *

Hours later, Sonny was pasting another picture to the poster board, when he looked up and noticed that Will was starting to nod off. His fingers had stilled on the keys of his laptop, and his head was drooping slightly. Sonny quietly climbed off the bed and walked over to stand behind him. Resting his hands on Will's shoulders, he leaned down and whispered, "Will. Hey…it's not time to go to sleep yet."

"Oh!" Will's head jerked up. "What, hm? Sorry…" He twisted around in his chair so he could look up at Sonny. "Oh, man, I can't do this…" he said with a slight whine in his voice.

"Yes, you can. You're almost done. Look, what have you got, just the conclusion left, right? And my _masterpiece_ is almost complete, so we're in good shape. And it's only…four o'clock, so you might even be able to get a little nap in before class." He massaged Will's shoulders briskly and kissed the top of his head. "Let me pour you another cup of coffee, and maybe you should eat something. I brought some sandwiches and an orange for each of us. That'll wake you up. Now get back to work."

Will snickered tiredly. "Yessir, bossman, sir."

Sonny smiled as he pulled the food out of the paper bag. He was pleased to see that Will had now renewed his efforts, his fingers flying frantically over the keys once more. He brought the food over to the desk, then lightly rubbed Will's shoulders.

"You're doing great, babe, you're almost done." Will's fingers froze in midair over the keyboard. He turned his face up toward Sonny, and he wore the sweetest smile, his eyes crinkled at the corners.

"I like that—_babe_."

Sonny smile. "Good. I like it too."

"And I like the massage, too, except it's not helping me to focus on my paper, so…"

"Sorry, _babe_." Sonny leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the side of Will's neck, making Will sigh. Then he patted his shoulders vigorously before stepping away. "Okay, here we go. Home stretch." He climbed back onto the bed to finish his work on the poster board.

An hour later, Sonny's creation was complete, and Will was printing out the bibliography for his paper. Sonny could see that Will was beyond tired, his eyes barely open, his movements almost robotic. He helped Will pack his project up, making sure everything he needed for class was ready to go.

"Alright, it's only five o'clock. Now you can get a good two-hour nap in before you have to get up for class."

"That sounds awesome," Will mumbled sleepily. "Can you make sure my alarm is set?"

"It's all taken care of."

Before Sonny realized what was happening, Will was stumbling toward his bed, pulling his shirt off over his head. While Sonny took a moment to catch his breath at the sight of Will's smooth skin and muscled torso, Will was already working on his pants. _Oh god_. Before Sonny could decide whether he should look away or not, Will was down to his boxers and climbing under the covers. Sonny took a deep breath.

"Okay, I—I'll call you tomorrow."

Will's face was buried in his pillow as he murmured, "No, Sonny, just—you should just stay here 'cause s'already tomorrow…" Will's words were slurring together and he wasn't making a lot of sense, but he patted the bed next to him invitingly.

Sonny took another breath. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm sure, just sleep…it's sleep time now."

Sonny made sure the door was locked and then turned off the lights. Deciding to keep every last stitch of clothing on, he laid down next to will—on top of the blanket, deeming it best that as many barriers as possible remain between them. Will was already sound asleep by the time Sonny had settled in next to him, lying on his side, looking at Will's back. The covers were only pulled up to just above Will's waist, so Sonny took the opportunity to admire the beauty of his boyfriend. He couldn't help but run a tentative finger across Will's shoulder and down his arm. _I'm never gonna get any sleep._

Suddenly, Will shifted in his sleep, grabbing ahold of Sonny's hand and pulling it in front of him, tucking it against his chest. Now Sonny's arm was wrapped snugly around Will's torso, and Will's back was snuggled against Sonny's chest. _Definitely not gonna get any sleep_, he thought, shifting slightly so there was a safe distance between his hips and Will's. He tried to relax, but his heart was beating too quickly, and even through the layers of his clothes and the blanket, he could still feel the heat radiating from Will's body. It was too much—too much beauty and sweetness and happiness—to allow his mind or his body to unwind. So he just lay there, memorizing this moment, until Will's alarm clock went off and it was time to get up.


	8. Chapter 8: Honey

**A/N: First, thanks to Kaveryl35 for the flavor suggestion for this chapter-it was very...inspirational :) Also, I really appreciate everyone's suggestions, and any more you may have are very welcome. And FINALLY, the rating has gone up, so grown-up eyes only, please... I hope you all like this chapter, and please review and follow! There are more...developments to follow. 3**

**Chapter 8: Honey**

"Hurry, hurry, come on!" Will was practically prancing from foot to foot as he waited for Sonny to unlock the door to his studio apartment. They had spent the day at the Fall Festival in Horton Town Square, walking around, trying homemade treats, and checking out the craft booths. It had been a beautiful day, the sun shining, the fresh, brisk breeze making the canvas awnings flutter rhythmically. But as the sun went down and the wind picked up, the invigorating coolness turned to sharp cold, and Will had been complaining the entire way back to Sonny's place. Luckily, he looked so adorable with his jacket zipped up to his chin and the hood cinched around his rosy cheeks, that Sonny didn't mind.

"Alright, come in, you big baby, let's get you warmed up." Sonny closed the door behind them and adjusted the thermostat a little higher than he normally would have. Then he turned to Will and reached to unzip his coat.

"Hey!" Will lurched backward. "I'm not taking this off for the rest of my life! I'm still freezing."

Sonny chuckled and took off his own jacket, tossing it onto the chair by the desk. "I promise, you'll warm up soon, and look—" He grabbed Will's hand and held it against his chest, trying not to grimace at the ice cold touch. "I'm warm, right? So if you take off your jacket, we can…share body heat."

Will blushed, and Sonny loved it. "I'm talking about hugging, you perv."

Will cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, Frosty, why don't you go stand over that floor vent, and I'll make some hot tea." Sonny put the kettle on the stove and then got out the mugs, the teabags, and a few other items as Will finally shrugged out of his jacket.

"Honey?"

Will turned to face him. "Yes?"

Sonny couldn't help but grin. "I mean, do you want honey, in your tea?"

Will blushed again. "Oh, right. Um, I guess so. I don't really drink tea, so I'm not sure."

As Sonny waited for the water to boil, he walked over to Will, who had turned away again to hold his hands over the floor vent. He wrapped his arms around Will's waist from behind. "I can call you 'honey' if you want me to, you know." Will let his head fall backward onto Sonny's shoulder and rested his hands over Sonny's.

"I think that would be okay. But what should I call you?"

Sonny sighed deeply, as if thinking hard. "Hm, how about…'Sonny the Magnificent?' Or…'God of All Boyfriends?'"

Will laughed and jabbed Sonny lightly in the ribs with his elbow. Then he twisted around in Sonny's arms so they were face to face. "Maybe I'll start simple." He reached up to caress Sonny's cheek. Will's hand was still a bit cool, yet the touch somehow made Sonny feel warm all over. "How about 'dear?' Or…'sweetheart?'" He grimaced. "Hmm, neither of those sound quite right." Will's thumb was now gliding gently over Sonny's bottom lip, and his other hand was resting against Sonny's chest.

"You can call me anything you want, Will." With his eyes locked on Will's, Sonny leaned forward slightly until their mouths were only inches apart. Then he paused, watching Will's face. He was entranced by those clear blue eyes, the full, soft lips, the smooth, pale skin. Then the eyes closed, the lips parted, and Will's hand slid around to the back of Sonny's neck, pulling him in the rest of the way.

Sonny still couldn't believe his luck every time he got a taste of Will. It was like Christmas every day, or climbing to the top of a mountain. It was exhilarating and surprising, and beautiful every time. Will's fingers were now tangled in Sonny's hair, his other hand tenderly exploring the contours of Sonny's chest and shoulder. As Sonny reveled in the feel of Will's sweet, supple lips against his, he was having trouble keeping his hands under control. They were itching to slide down from Will's waist to cup his firm, muscular—_come on, man, control yourself already…_ Sonny was not going to let himself get carried away this time; the last thing he wanted to do was to make Will uncomfortable in any way. So he moved his hands upward instead, sliding his palms along the small of Will's back.

While Sonny was trying to keep his hands in check, Will's were getting more adventurous. The hand that had been in Sonny's hair slid around to his collarbone, gentle fingers dipping into the soft indents and grazing over the ridges. His other hand ran downward from Sonny's chest and over his stomach before curving around his waist. Their mouths were hungrily consuming each other, and Sonny's breath hitched when he felt Will's fingers splay downward, just barely feathering over his ass. He was on the verge of giving in and letting his own hands have their way when a screeching whistle made them jump apart in alarm.

"Oh, the tea," Sonny gasped, trying to focus his thoughts through the hot tingling sensation that was still engulfing his body.

"Right." Will's breathing was also a bit ragged, Sonny noticed, and his lips were wet and pouty from their kiss.

Sonny headed over to the stove, and Will followed. He remained at Sonny's side while he prepared the drinks, occasionally trailing his fingers up and down Sonny's back in a gentle caress. In fact, Sonny was having a little trouble keeping his mind on his task with Will this close. He tried to steady himself.

"I really think you're going to like this honey, Will. It's local wildflower honey, so it—it has a unique flavor." He stuttered momentarily when Will stepped behind him and rested his chin on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Sounds good." Will's fingers began to absently wander along the hem of Sonny's shirt, and Sonny's hands trembled as he spooned some honey into the mugs.

"Plus, it's good for you…it helps with, um, allergies…" Then he felt Will's fingertips just barely graze inside the waistband of his jeans, and he knocked the whole damn honey jar over. It clanked loudly into the sink, a trail of amber drizzled across the counter.

"Dang it…" The fingers of his right hand were covered in honey. He stood there staring dumbly at his hand while Will laughed at his predicament.

"Let me help you." Will turned Sonny toward him and raised Sonny's hand to his mouth. He lightly lapped at the tip of Sonny's index finger with his tongue, making Sonny gasp. Then, with his eyes locked on Sonny's face, Will closed his mouth around the same finger and slowly sucked it clean. _Oh my god. _Sonny stopped breathing altogether.

Will continued on to the rest of Sonny's fingers, his eyes blissfully closed as if he had never tasted anything better. Meanwhile, Sonny just stood there, frozen in place. The sensation of Will's warm, wet mouth surrounding his sticky fingers drove all coherent thought from his brain, while a fire began to grow in his belly, spreading upward into his chest and downward to his groin. When Will opened his eyes again, Sonny swore he saw that same fire in those crystal blues.

And apparently he was right, because as soon as Will had licked the last bit of honey off of Sonny's fingers, he surged forward and covered Sonny's lips with his own. Will's insistent tongue delved into Sonny's gasping mouth, bringing the sweet, smooth, flowery taste of honey along with it. Now Sonny's hands took over, grasping at any part of Will they could reach, pulling him closer, and closer still. Before he realized they had even taken a step, Sonny felt the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed, and he automatically lowered himself down, pulling Will on top of him.

Will molded his body against Sonny's—chest to chest, hip to hip—and then pulled his mouth away from the kiss only to drag it along Sonny's jaw and down the side of his neck. As he licked and sucked urgently at the racing pulse there, his hand snuck under the hem of Sonny's shirt and slid upward to explore the gentle rises and dips of his abs.

Sonny was panting hard, gulping air into his lungs, clinging to Will's back for dear life. He couldn't think, and his whole body was tingling with desire. When Will undulated his hips so that their growing erections rubbed together through their jeans, a lust-filled cry escaped Sonny's lips and he lifted his ass off the bed to increase the friction. Before long, Will's wandering hand slid back down Sonny's stomach, across his hip, and over to tentatively cup the hardness aching to be touched. Sonny gasped and arched his back.

* * *

Will had enjoyed the Fall Festival—he really had. It was a beautiful day, and he had loved looking at the brightly colored decorations and the creative displays of handcrafted art. The food was delicious, and he and Sonny had ambled leisurely around the Square, holding hands and sharing occasional sweet kisses.

But Will had been distracted, much like a couple days ago when he was trying to present his project—the one that Sonny had so considerately stayed up late to help him with—and all he could think about was how he had woken up wrapped in Sonny's arms, his warm breath on the back of his neck and his long fingers grazing against Will's bare chest. In fact, ever since he woke up that morning, Will had been unable to think of anything else for more than a couple of minutes at a time. And today, as they strolled from booth to booth, Will's mind had been filled with all the ways he wanted to use his hands on Sonny that would _definitely not_ be appropriate to do in public.

When they finally got back to Sonny's apartment, Sonny was so sweet, even though Will knew he was being whiny. He just didn't handle the cold very well. But once he was wrapped in Sonny's arms, he was no longer the least bit chilly. From then on, he couldn't keep his hands off his boyfriend, and when he saw Sonny's fingers covered in honey, he couldn't stop himself.

Sonny was right, Will did like the honey. His heart was beating furiously as he licked every last bit of it off of his trembling man. Sonny's eyes were half-closed and his mouth was slightly open, his breath coming out in soft pants, and Will had never seen anything so sexy in his life. He grabbed Sonny's face in his hands and brought him close, urgently pushing his tongue between those tantalizing parted lips. Days of pent up desire for this man coursed through his body, and he pushed Sonny over to the bed, climbing eagerly on top of him as he compliantly allowed himself to be lowered down. Will's mind and body were humming, the feeling of Sonny's body beneath him driving him crazy. He couldn't get enough: he wanted to taste more, touch more, feel more. More Sonny.

When Will let his hand cover the bulge in Sonny's pants and began to gently fondle it, Sonny writhed under him and gasped out, "Will…" Will raised his head from sucking at the soft flesh of Sonny's throat and looked at his beautiful, lust-flushed face. "Will…what—are you…umm, Will?" Even through his obvious desire, there was a tenderness and concern in his features that melted Will's heart. He began to tug at the button of Sonny's fly.

"I just want to touch you, Sonny. Please, let me touch you?" He kissed softly along Sonny's jaw and neck again before pulling back to look into his fluttering eyes.

"If that's—if you're…sure…" Sonny panted. Will was overcome with adoration at Sonny's valiant effort to make sure he didn't rush his inexperienced boyfriend.

"Yes, I am. I want to—to please you. I've been dreaming of having my hands on you since I woke up with you in my bed."

Sonny let out a strangled "oh god," and pulled Will into a heated, breathy kiss. Then he pushed at Will's shoulders until he sat up, his knees straddling Sonny's thighs. Sonny slid his hands under Will's shirt and up his stomach, and Will could barely breathe at the gentle, worshipping way those fingers skimmed over his skin. Wanting more, he quickly whipped his shirt off over his head. Sonny's palms glided up to Will's bare chest, his brown eyes following the movement of his hands, and in the intensity of that gaze, Will caught a glimpse of the craving that Sonny had for him. It matched perfectly the warm hunger that filled his own chest, and it made him feel wanted in a way he never had before.

Now Will tugged at the bottom of Sonny's shirt, and Sonny helpfully raised himself up off the bed so that Will could slide it off of him. Will had to remind himself to breathe. He was mesmerized by the smooth, tan skin and the soft contours of Sonny's naked torso, and he skimmed his hands lightly down his chest and his stomach.

"Wow, Sonny…you're—I mean, _look_ at you." Sonny chuckled, and Will smiled crookedly.

"I think I'd rather look at _you_, Will, if you don't mind." Sonny gripped his shoulders and pulled him back down, pressing their chests together and kissing him so warmly that Will's brain started to go a little fuzzy. While their tongues slid smoothly against each other, Will's right hand moved down between their bodies to go back to work on Sonny's fly. It was a bit difficult to focus on the button with Sonny's hands groping at his back and then moving down over his ass, but he finally got it undone, and moved quickly on to the zipper.

When Will's hand slipped underneath Sonny's boxers and tremblingly wrapped around his hardened shaft, Sonny moaned into Will's mouth. Encouraged, Will began to move his hand smoothly up and down, in complete awe at finally being able to touch this man in such an intimate way. Sonny was moaning and thrusting his hips into Will's hand, clinging to Will's neck and kissing his face. But the boxers and jeans were hindering Will's movement, so he pulled back yet again and climbed off of Sonny, who whimpered at the loss of contact.

Will pulled on Sonny's waistband, and Sonny lifted his hips, eventually kicking his pants and underwear off and over the edge of the bed. And now Will was kneeling next to his fully naked, beautiful boyfriend, amazed.

"Oh my god." He traced a finger over Sonny's hipbone. Sonny inhaled sharply, then reached out to hook his fingers into the waistband of Will's pants, pulling him down on top of him.

"Come here," Sonny said, his voice thick and low. It made Will shiver. As soon as Will was once more pressed against him, Sonny rolled him over onto his back and braced his hands on either side of Will's shoulders. "Will," he whispered, lowering his mouth to Will's ear, "I want to touch you, too." He slid one hand down Will's stomach until he reached the top of his fly, then sucked Will's earlobe into his mouth. "Can I?"

Will sighed, "Please, yes…"

* * *

Sonny's hand was shaking. He felt like a teenager all over again, exploring the wonder of another man's body for the first time. In a way, he supposed it made sense, since he had never felt anything close to the tenderness and reverence he felt for Will Horton.

As he unbuttoned and then unzipped Will's jeans, Sonny watched his face. Those clear blue eyes were locked on his, widened in anticipation and longing. Sonny kissed Will's lips before sitting up to remove his remaining clothes. Then he swiftly lowered himself to cover Will's quivering body, making sure their heated skin was touching in every possible place.

"Will," he whispered, one hand caressing Will's cheek while the other skimmed up and down his side. "You—you're so…" He softly kissed Will's jaw, his cheek, his neck. "…breathtaking." He let his hand slide farther down to gently wrap around Will's hard, enticing cock.

"Sonny," Will gasped, and pulled him down to kiss him desperately. As Sonny stroked Will tenderly but insistently, Will clutched at Sonny's back and shoulders, his fingers digging into the smooth skin, nails barely dragging across rippling muscle. Sonny's hand moved faster and harder until Will was writhing underneath him, moaning and whimpering into his mouth. Sonny raised his head from the honey-flavored kiss so he could see his beautiful man's face, and he was captivated by the almost angelic glow that seemed to radiate from him. He dipped his head down once more to lick and suck at the soft skin over Will's collarbone, continuing to pump him rhythmically. When he moved his mouth over to bite gently at an already hardened nipple, Will cried out and with a thrust of his hips, he came forcefully in Sonny's hand.

Sonny continued to stroke him, slowing gradually, as Will's body calmed and his breathing regulated. Then he brushed his fingers across Will's sweat-dampened forehead until his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." Will didn't respond for a moment, but Sonny was stunned by the look in his eyes—it was warm and adoring, and it made Sonny's heart turn all gooey. Finally a whisper escaped Will's lips.

"Oh my god." He reached a hand up to touch Sonny's cheek, and Sonny couldn't stop his eyes from drifting closed, or his head from tilting into Will's hand, looking for more contact. When he opened his eyes again, Sonny saw a determined look on Will's face. He raised his eyebrows in confusion at the straight, thin line of Will's lips and the slightly bunched eyebrows.

"What—Will, what's up?"

Will's hand trailed from its place on Sonny's cheek down his neck to his chest and then his stomach. With his other hand he pushed at Sonny's shoulder, getting him to roll onto his back.

"I…I can do that, Sonny," he said with only a slight nervous tremor in his voice as he lowered himself over his boyfriend. "I can make you feel like that…"

As Will's hand wrapped around him once more, Sonny sighed and thought, _Oh, I know you can…_

* * *

_Oh god, what if I can't?_ Will tried not to let his usual insecurities get the better of him, but he couldn't deny that this was all new to him. He just wanted to make Sonny happy—that's all he wanted, but he was afraid of letting him down, of not being everything that he deserved.

And then that gorgeous man moaned one word—_Will_— into his ear, his hot breath tickling over Will's skin, and Will suddenly felt much stronger, much bolder, and just…_better_.

"Will," he breathed again, "oh god, Will…" Every time his name came from between those beautiful, tender lips, another surge of adrenaline coursed through Will's body, and his movements became more purposeful and more determined. His hand slid steadily up and down Sonny's smooth, hard, wonderful cock, his thumb occasionally swiping over the head. At the same time, he lowered his mouth to the crook of Sonny's neck to kiss and suck the supple, salty flesh there.

Sonny's body arched up against Will, his hands clinging to Will's shoulders and his head thrown back dramatically as Will's tongue slid up his neck and across his jaw. Suddenly his entire body spasmed and Will felt warm stickiness between his fingers as Sonny groaned—almost growled—through his orgasm. Will shifted from his position above Sonny to snuggle up to his side, his hand continuing in more tender strokes against Sonny's pulsing shaft. As his boyfriend began to calm, Will released him and let his fingers wander up Sonny's happy trail to rub in slow circles over his stomach.

Will felt a soft kiss against his hair, and he tilted his face up to look shyly into Sonny's eyes. "Was that…okay?"

Sonny's eyebrows shot up overdramatically.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked, with the goofiest grin Will had ever seen lighting up his face. Will smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I've never…you know, done that before—I mean, on anyone besides myself—and I want to make you happy, Sonny." Will lowered his head to Sonny's still lightly heaving chest, embarrassed. Immediately, he felt a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Look at me, Will." He did, hoping his annoying insecurity wasn't written all over his face. "You make me so happy, just by…existing, you know? I mean, even when I'm not with you, just knowing that you're somewhere, being your sweet, kind, _sexy_ self makes my day like ten times better." Will knew he was blushing, but now he couldn't look away from those warm, chocolate eyes.

"Me too, Sonny. You make me happy too." He couldn't come up with any words that wouldn't sound completely lame after Sonny's beautiful declaration, so he decided on actions instead. He wiggled his way up Sonny's side so their faces were more even and threaded his fingers into his soft, dark tresses. Then he pulled Sonny's mouth to his own and kissed him, trying to infuse that kiss with as much of the adoration consuming him as possible. Before long, Sonny was humming softly against his lips, making them tingle.

"Mmmm, you still taste like honey, Will."

Will licked his lips.

"So do you," he responded, pulling Sonny in for another helping.


	9. Chapter 9: Banana

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to chelsee199 and brittnicole57 for the flavor suggestion! I hope I did it justice...  
**

**Chapter 9: Banana**

Will was panting hard, his breath coming in short gasps, and his heart was beating furiously. His skin was slick with sweat, and his legs were weak and tingling. He hadn't been jogging in a while, and he was definitely feeling the effects. _That's what happens when you spend all your time mooning over and/or chasing after your new boyfriend_. He slowed to a walk as he neared Sonny's building, not wanting Sonny to open the door to find him looking like he was about to pass out. Once his vital signs were closer to normal, he climbed the steps to Sonny's floor and knocked on the door to his apartment.

"Coming," he heard from the other side. He chuckled to himself. _Well, yes, hopefully sooner than later if I have anything to do with it._ He tried not to fidget as he waited for the door to open. Sonny had said he could stop by any time. He probably should have made more of an effort with his appearance when coming to see his dreamy boyfriend, but he was almost done with his run before he realized he had somehow wandered in the direction of Sonny's apartment. Knowing he was that close, he couldn't help but stop and visit him. He always left his phone at home when he ran, so he couldn't text ahead, but it had been an open invitation, and if Sonny wasn't home, he'd figured he would just head back the way he came. So now he was waiting for Sonny to let him in, wearing loose, knee-length shorts and his old running shoes, his grey tank top wet with sweat.

When the door opened, Will smiled and immediately felt a little better about his own appearance. Sonny was dressed in a pair of ratty old sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. Even better, he was wearing an apron—not the plain short kind that he wore when he was at work. This one was full-length, red-and-white checkered with actual frills along the bottom and looped around his neck. To top it all off, his messy hair was sprinkled with white powder, which Will—considering the apron—could only assume to be flour.

"Will!" Sonny smiled instantly upon seeing him, but that expression quickly shifted to an abbreviated look of horror as he glanced down at himself. "I—I didn't know you were coming to see me today."

Will smiled as Sonny, with as much nonchalance as he could muster, hastily untied the apron, yanked it over his head, and tossed it out of sight behind the door.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have my phone on me, and I was out for a jog, and I just thought I'd come visit you…is that okay?"

"Oh, yeah, it's great! I'm always glad to see you." Sonny leaned in to give Will a quick peck on the lips, and when he stepped back, Will noticed his gaze wandering up and down his body. Now Will felt self-conscious.

"Yeah, I didn't really plan this out so…" He ran his hand through his hair. "I probably couldn't look less attractive right now, but I just really wanted to see you…"

Sonny didn't answer right away, but just continued to eye Will. After a moment of silence, he shook his head dazedly. "What…? No! You look…fine. Anyway, I'm pretty sure I've got you beat in the wardrobe department right now. I'm just happy you're here."

He leaned forward again, this time placing a lingering kiss against Will's mouth. Will closed his eyes, letting the sensation of Sonny's soft, warm lips touching his own wash over him. His right hand floated up, almost involuntarily, to cup Sonny's face, while Sonny rested his hands gently on Will's waist. After a moment, Sonny broke the kiss to drag his nose down Will's jaw and then nuzzle the crook of his neck. He inhaled deeply.

"Um, Sonny?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Are you sniffing me?"

Sonny lifted his head with only a slightly embarrassed look on his face. "Maybe a little. You smell amazing."

"No I don't, you weirdo. I've been running. I probably smell all sweaty and gross." Will was chuckling, but the laughter stuck in his throat when he once again met Sonny's gaze to find those beautiful eyes darkened to the color of espresso. When Sonny spoke, his voice was low and thick.

"You do smell sweaty, but not gross, believe me. You smell masculine and…musky. You're pretty much radiating testosterone." Sonny dropped his mouth to Will's shoulder and dragged his lips lightly across his skin. "And you taste warm and salty."

Will's pulse was picking up speed again, and this time it had nothing to do with exercise.

"Are you guys just going to stand in the doorway groping each other, or are you going to let the man inside, Sonny?" Will jumped, startled at the stranger's voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company. I can go, if you want."

Sonny laughed. "Oh, that's just Tyler. He's not company."

"Thanks, man." A tall, attractive (_not as attractive as Sonny_) guy stepped into view from the kitchen. He held out his hand. "You must be Will. I've heard _so much_ about you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Will shook his hand. Sonny quickly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up, Tyler, you haven't heard—he hasn't heard…I mean, I mentioned you, but I didn't, I mean, I wouldn't…say anything about…um…anything…" Will just smiled silently with his eyebrows up.

Tyler finally rescued poor Sonny. "Of course, I'm just kidding. Sonny's too much of a gentleman to kiss—or do anything else—and tell." He winked at Will. "But it's nice to meet you. Now get your ass back in here, Sonny, before I end up with a doorstop instead of dessert."

"So…what's going on?" Will stepped into the apartment, peering curiously into the kitchen.

"Well, Tyler had an emergency banana bread situation, and I stupidly offered to help."

"Emergency banana bread?"

Tyler grabbed a broom that was leaning against the counter and began hurriedly sweeping the floor. Only now did Will realize that there was flour spilled all over the linoleum in what looked almost like tiny snowdrifts. "Yeah, see, I need to make banana bread, and I need to make it today, for my date tonight."

"Oh, so this is about impressing someone." Will smirked.

"Of course! Why else would I subject myself to this kind of torture? This is our _third date_. He could be, you know, the _one_—or at least one of the _ones_, and I need to impress him."

Sonny brought a trash can over to where Tyler was working and wiped the flour that dusted the countertop over the edge and into the bin. "You see, on the second date, Tyler here somehow let slip that he knew how to bake."

"And he doesn't." Will maneuvered around the other two guys to grab a glass of water.

"No. This boy can barely fry an egg."

"He said he really liked guys who could bake. He thinks it's sexy. So I may have insinuated that I knew how to make banana bread. It's the first baked good that popped into my head."

"So…_you_ know how to make banana bread?" Will moved closer to Sonny, then lowered his voice. "'Cause, that _is_ kind of sexy."

"Yeah, we've got the Iron Chef here." Tyler was dumping the dustpan full of flour into the trash can, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. A white puff of flour rose up into his face and floated back down to the floor. He sighed and began sweeping again.

"I wouldn't exactly say that, but I did learn a few things in my travels. Unfortunately, this guy isn't capable of finding his way around a stick of butter, let alone a whole kitchen. In fact, as you can see, he just dumped over an entire canister of flour."

"So I'm a little clumsy. It's my only flaw." He grinned charmingly at Will.

"That, and you're always late," Sonny added.

"Okay, two flaws."

"Anyway, luckily, I have a full bag in the cupboard, so we're okay."

"See? No biggie. There," Tyler said, tipping the dustpan into the trash again, this time more carefully. "It's all cleaned up, so let's get a move on! I don't have all day."

* * *

Sonny had put the apron on as a joke. It was the only contribution Tyler made to their baking efforts, and they both got a kick out of Sonny's Julia Child impression. But then he'd opened the door to find his ridiculously sexy boyfriend, all hot and sweaty and practically _glistening_, waiting at the threshold. Sonny normally didn't mind feeling a little foolish. He had always figured it was a waste of time to take yourself too seriously. But when he saw Will, his sweat-soaked tank top showing off the muscles of his shoulders and arms and his hair windblown and sticking out in almost a just-fucked kind of way, Sonny not only felt a bit embarrassed to be caught wearing a frilly apron, he also felt a little awkward at being so _aroused_ while wearing a frilly apron.

It was probably a good thing Tyler interrupted them when he did, because Sonny found himself on the verge of showing Will just how glad he was to see him, completely forgetting that they were still standing in the open doorway to his apartment. Besides, he _had_ promised Tyler to help him with his stupid banana bread scheme, and they had barely gotten started. Maybe Will could help.

Except, so far, the only thing Will was providing was a distraction. Not intentionally, of course. In fact, all he was doing was leaning against the counter, drinking a glass of water. He was just doing it _so well_, in Sonny's opinion. With his head tipped back, his smooth, pale throat was exposed, and all Sonny wanted to do was run his tongue from the little dip above Will's collarbone all the way up to his jaw. With the taste of his salty skin still on his tongue, it was a pretty overwhelming image.

And then Will raised the hem of his shirt up to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. _Seriously? It's like an Axe body spray commercial in here!_ Sonny felt his skin flush as his gaze honed in on the ripple of muscle and the tantalizing trail of dark blonde hair that led from Will's belly button and down under the waistband of his shorts. Now Sonny imagined his tongue sliding over those ridges. He could almost feel the soft hairs tickling his cheek as he mouthed hot kisses over Will's trembling abs. _And maybe lower…_

"So are you going to do it?" Will asked, yanking Sonny out of his fantasy.

"Am I…huh?" _Oh god, I didn't say any of that out loud, did I?_

"Are you going to make the banana bread? Or are you just going to stand there strangling that poor spatula?"

Sonny looked down at his hand to see that he was indeed gripping a spatula that he didn't even remember picking up. His knuckles were white, and now that he was paying attention, he realized his fingers were stiff from clutching the handle so tightly.

"Yeah, man," said Tyler, "you seem a little…distracted." He grinned at Sonny, and it was immediately apparent that he hadn't needed to speak his thoughts aloud. Tyler knew him too well, and he supposed he probably hadn't been exactly subtle with his gawking.

Sonny cleared his throat. "No, I'm good—I'm fine. Let's get this started."

"Do you need any help?" Will asked, refilling his glass from the tap.

"No, thanks, Will. I'm planning on making Ty do all the work so he can at least honestly say he made this." He pointed the spatula at Tyler's face. "I won't participate any more in your web of lies." Tyler held his hands up in mock surrender.

"I know, I know. Geez, Will, did you know you're dating frickin' George Washington?"

"George Washington? The dead president?" Will's look of confusion was adorable.

Tyler sighed exasperatedly. "Yeah, you know—'I cannot tell a lie,' chopping down the cherry tree, yada yada yada. Didn't you people pay attention in history class?"

"I don't know about Will," Sonny said, "but I was too busy ogling my history teacher. He had this tweed jacket with those elbow patches on it…so hot."

Will laughed. "Right…anyway, I'm pretty sure my boyfriend is way sexier than George Washington."

"Aw, thanks, babe." Sonny pecked Will on the cheek before squatting down to reach into the back of the cupboard below the counter.

"What, you're not into the powdered white ponytail and the wooden teeth?" Tyler pulled a banana from the bunch on the counter and started to peel it. "How many of these, Sonny?"

"Four. Be sure and use the ripest ones—they have a stronger flavor and they're softer so they'll mix in better." Sonny straightened up from his crouch and placed the new bag of flour on the counter.

"Hey, Sonny? Do you mind if I find myself something to eat?" Will asked. "I could use a snack."

"Sure, help yourself. I'm sorry I didn't offer you anything earlier. I guess I was distracted by the whole flour fiasco."

"That's okay." Will came up behind Sonny and patted him lightly on the butt. "I can fend for myself." Sonny tried not to react too obviously, but that gentle touch of Will's hand on his ass made him fumble with the flap of the flour sack as he tried to open it. _I just need to get this over with and get Tyler the hell out of here. Then I'll have Will all to myself._ Sonny didn't want to be the guy who always had sex on the brain. He wanted to be considerate and have meaningful conversations with his boyfriend. He wanted a connection of the mind and the soul, not just the body. But ever since Will had spent the night three days before, he found he couldn't get the image of those beautiful, lust-filled blue eyes burning into his own—along with the memory of their hands touching each other all over—out of his mind. Actually, his body had a pretty good memory of that night, too. He lowered his head and focused on the bag of flour in an attempt to keep his hormones under control.

When he finally got the dang thing open, he picked it up to pour the flour into the canister, but he was interrupted when he heard Will's voice.

"Mm, thanks, Sonny, this is my favorite fruit." He turned to look at Will, and stopped breathing. He felt his cock twitch at the sight of his boyfriend, whose plump, soft lips were wrapped around the end of a banana. _A banana. Oh my god. Oh my god. Holy shit, that mouth…_ And then, with the banana still in his mouth, Will raised his eyes to meet Sonny's, and Sonny went instantly hard.

* * *

"Sonny!" Will exclaimed, watching a huge white cloud billow up from the flour sack in Sonny's hands, obscuring him from sight. As the flour began to settle like a layer of fresh snow dusting Sonny's head, shoulders, and arms, Will saw that Sonny was frozen in place, his eyes wide and his mouth open. Dropping his banana on the counter next to him, he hurried over to Sonny, slipping a little on the flour-covered floor. Losing his footing, he almost fell, but Sonny snapped out of his trance just in time to wrap his arms around Will's waist and hold him upright. "What happ—" Will stopped when he saw—or rather felt pressing against his hip—what the problem was. "Sonny?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly, trying not to look too amused. He was confused as to why Sonny was having this sudden…situation, but that didn't stop the feeling of his hardness sliding smoothly against the fabric of Will's jogging shorts from being a major turn-on. He pulled back just a little in an effort to prevent himself from having the same problem.

Meanwhile, Tyler was wiping his face and spitting flour out of his mouth. "What the hell?" He had been just behind Sonny, so he had a large share of the fallout powdering his hair, skin, and clothes. "Sonny, I just finished sweeping the damn floor, and I'm not doing it again…" He began brushing himself off while Will spoke to him over Sonny's shoulder.

"No, we'll take care of this, just—you just go back to working on your banana bread. Here—" He snatched the flour sack out of Sonny's hands and handed it to Tyler. "There's still plenty in there—you're going to need that." He glanced at Sonny, who still had a slightly stunned look on his face. "You know what? I think I got a little flour…in my eye. Sonny, why don't you come help me with that while Tyler works on his recipe?" He tugged on Sonny's hand and led him out of the kitchen, leaving behind a slightly bemused Tyler.

Sonny followed obediently as Will dragged him into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

_What am I, fourteen years old again?_ Sonny felt ridiculous for totally losing it over a simple image of Will. _But oh my god those lips…wrapped around—get a hold of yourself, man!_ He tried to calm down as Will led him into the bathroom, but being in close quarters with the cause of his sudden hard-on was not helping. It got even worse when Will started brushing his hands over Sonny's hair and shoulders, trying to clean the flour off of him.

"Will—don't…" Will stopped, his eyes widening.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to—what happened? Why are you, um…excited?" He lowered his voice and leaned closer. "It's not some kind of weird, like, cooking fetish, is it? 'Cause I did _not _see that coming."

Sonny chuckled, despite his mortification. "No, Will, it's not anything like that."

"Then what?"

Sonny felt himself blushing, but he figured he might as well be honest. He wanted them to be able to share everything, even the embarrassing stuff.

"It was the banana."

"The banana…What?"

Sonny sat on the edge of the bathtub, running his hands over his face. Will leaned back against the sink.

"I looked up and saw you with a banana in your mouth, and it made me think of—of…" He couldn't finish his sentence. Will blushed but nodded.

"It made you think of what _else_ I could put in my mouth."

"Exactly. I'm sorry, Will, it's just that I was already so turned on from seeing you all sweaty and—" Sonny let out a quiet growl in place of an adjective. "—and you have, like, the sexiest mouth on the planet, and I want you so bad, _my god_, pretty much all the time—" He stopped, raising his eyes timidly to Will's. "But I'm sorry. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, and I meant what I said about taking it slow and going at your own pace, and I would never try to pressure you into anything. So, how about we just forget this ever happened, and I'll just—" Will walked over to Sonny and knelt down in front of him, resting his hands on Sonny's knees.

"Sonny?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we've gone slow enough."

Sonny swallowed thickly. "Y-you do?"

"I do. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I think we need to get this damn bread done and get Tyler the hell out of here."

"You read my mind…"


	10. Chapter 10: Pecan

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. I've been fighting with my muse all week. I kept trying to insert a plot into this chapter, and all she wanted to write about was smut! ;) Surprise, surprise, she pretty much won...**

**Just to avoid any confusion, I'd like to point out that this is a direct continuation of the last chapter, instead of skipping time like I have been doing so far. I couldn't leave you guys hanging :) **

**Also, thank you so much for favoriting, following, and reviewing-I appreciate it more than I can say!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Pecan**

"You read my mind…" Sonny leaned forward and caught Will's mouth in a warm, insistent kiss. Will parted his lips a little bit in order to get a better taste, and he couldn't help but let his hands slide upward from Sonny's knees, inching closer to that enticing bulge in his sweatpants.

Sonny suddenly pulled back. "Will?"

"Yeah?"

Sonny closed his eyes tightly, a slightly pained look on his face. "Just…please, don't eat any more of that banana until after Tyler's gone…"

Will laughed quietly and bit his lower lip guiltily. "Okay." He kissed Sonny again, intending for it to be a brief peck—but before he knew it, Sonny was gripping his shoulders, raising them both to their feet, and pressing their bodies together. Will moaned quietly when he once again felt Sonny's erection against him. Without thinking, he wrapped his arm around Sonny's waist to pull him even closer, rising up on his toes so their groins would rub deliciously against each other.

Sonny was breathing heavily into Will's mouth, his hands clutching the soft hair at the back of Will's head. Then he moved his mouth down to Will's neck, groaning against his skin. The feel of Sonny's hot, eager mouth licking and tasting him, combined with the grinding of their hips, soon had Will as hard as Sonny. He couldn't process any thought other than the instinctive need to feel and taste more, so he craned his head around to nip at Sonny's ear while his hands slid under the waistband of his sweatpants to clutch his perfect ass.

Sonny sighed, then trailed his tongue down to Will's collarbone. Will's head fell back in gratification, his hands kneading greedily at that amazing backside.

There was a loud, obnoxious banging on the door.

"Sonny!" Tyler yelled from the other side. "Which one is the baking soda—the orange box or the round can?"

Sonny sighed heavily against Will's skin before lifting his head. His eyes were all hazy, his lids heavy, as he touched his forehead to Will's.

"Sonny?" Tyler called again, followed by another couple of knocks.

"The one that says 'baking soda,' dumbass…" Sonny growled just loud enough to be heard through the door.

"Geez, sorry…so how's the eye, Will? You guys get everything, um, taken care of?" Will could hear the grin in Tyler's voice even from the other room.

Sonny gently caressed Will's cheek and pecked him lightly on the lips. "I guess we better just get this over with, huh?" He raised his voice slightly for Tyler's benefit. "Some people don't know when their welcome has worn out."

Will laughed. "Yeah, I guess." He stepped back from Sonny's embrace and then looked down at the tent in his shorts. "Um, you don't happen to have a spare apron, do you? Or maybe a codpiece?"

"Yeah, I think I may be in need of a cold shower if I can't get myself under control soon."

Will smirked mischievously at Sonny, batting his feathery eyelashes. "Actually, I was hoping we could participate in that particular activity together. And that it could be, you know…_hot_…instead of cold."

Sonny groaned. "You're not helping, Will."

Will gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a light smack on the butt.

"I know."

* * *

"Okay, Tyler, we'll see you later," Sonny said, practically shoving his friend out the door.

Tyler was reluctant to leave. "You're going to drop it off in a couple hours? I need it in time for my date, you know. And don't let it burn! It's already been in the oven for ten minutes…" He was raising his voice now to be heard over the door that Sonny was slamming in his face.

"You should probably set a timer, you know, in case you get...distracted..."

"Go away, Tyler, " Sonny shouted as he turned the deadbolt. "We'll take care of it." He leaned against the door with a sigh.

"You know, we probably should set a timer, Sonny." Will smiled shyly.

"In a minute." Sonny took a step forward. "Now come here." He pulled Will into his arms, a moan of relief escaping him at the euphoric feeling of having Will pressed against him once again.

Will snuggled cozily into his boyfriend's embrace and rubbed his hands up and down Sonny's back. Sonny pressed his lips softly against Will's salty neck, sighing heavily when he felt Will's fingertips slip under the hem of his shirt to explore the bare skin of his lower back.

"Mmm, that feels good, Will," Sonny murmured against his skin.

"Really?" Will asked quietly, and Sonny could hear the insecurity in his voice.

"Of course, really." Sonny pulled back a little so that he could look into Will's face. There was vulnerability written all over it, and it made Sonny's heart hurt. He cupped Will's cheek in his hand. "Will, I love having your hands on me. I love the way you touch me, the way you kiss me." He leaned in for a slow, soft, reassuring kiss. "You make my heart beat faster just by being in the same room, don't you know that?"

Will looked down, focusing his gaze on his fingers as they fiddled absently with a fold in the front of Sonny's t-shirt. "I guess, but…" He trailed off. His fingers kept playing with the fabric that covered Sonny's chest, and Sonny was dumbfounded at Will's self-doubt. Just the simple way those fingertips were brushing over his torso was making Sonny's stomach tighten and his knees a bit wobbly.

Sonny raised Will's chin so he could see his blue eyes. "But what?"

Will sighed. "It's just, I don't have any experience, and I'm—I guess I'm worried that I won't know how to…I mean, what to do to—to…make you happy." Now he raised a hand to Sonny's cheek. "I just want to make you happy. If I could make you feel even close to what I feel when you touch me, Sonny—"

Sonny cut him off with a finger to his lips. "You do. You have no idea—sometimes I can barely think when I'm close to you, when you put your hand on my shoulder or my arm, or my back. And, god, when you kiss me…I can't even—" He gave up trying to finish that sentence and just pulled Will against him with a groan, finding Will's mouth with his own and parting their lips so their tongues could melt together in sweet unison. Will moaned, pressing more firmly against him, and Sonny was just getting lost in the kiss when he heard something that made him pull back suddenly.

* * *

Will whined a little at the space between them and tried to pull Sonny back to him.

"Will?"

"Hm?" Without opening his eyes, Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck and leaned forward for another kiss. Sonny allowed their lips to connect, but only too briefly, before pulling back again.

"When's the last time you ate?"

"Huh?" Will finally opened his eyes and looked quizzically at Sonny. _This does not seem like the time to be talking about food_. Sonny looked concerned, if still a little breathless from their kisses.

"Will, your stomach was growling. Have you eaten today?" His hands were resting at Will's sides, and his fingers gently kneaded into his waist. It felt comforting and protective, and it was turning Will on even more.

"Of course I've eaten today, Sonny. I had a protein shake before my run."

"Yeah, but that was hours ago." Sonny lowered his eyes, looking a bit guilty. "You never got to eat your banana, did you? You were hungry when you got here, and instead of feeding you, I jumped you in the bathroom…I'm so sorry, Will."

Will smiled at the distraught look on his boyfriend's face. "Believe me, I wasn't thinking about food by that point any more than you were, sweetie. Actually, Tyler may have ended up eating my banana, now that I think of it." He stepped closer to Sonny and kissed his cheek lightly. "But I'm not hungry now." He kissed the side of Sonny's neck. "I have…other things on my mind…" He leaned in to nip at Sonny's earlobe, causing a sort of half-groan, half-whimper to slip from Sonny's throat.

"Will…" Sonny said weakly. Will could tell that Sonny was on the verge of forgetting about his silly food argument, when his stomach growled again. There was no ignoring it this time.

Will pouted. "I guess that's not very sexy, is it?"

"Trust me, Will," Sonny chuckled, "everything about you is sexy, even your weird noises." Will dipped his head down, embarrassed, but couldn't help smiling too. "But I want to feed you. You need to eat before you start to get woozy."

"Woozy? I don't get woozy. Who says 'woozy,' anyway?"

Sonny sighed in a longsuffering kind of way. "Would you—Just let me take care of you, okay?"

"Well, I guess that sounds alright. So what are you going to feed me?" He winked at Sonny. "If you'll recall, you are in charge of what I put in my mouth, after all."

Sonny's tongue flicked out to moisten his bottom lip, and he lowered his eyes to Will's mouth. He breathed slowly for a moment without saying a word. Will smirked.

"Sonny?"

"Hm?" His eyes didn't move.

"You wanted me to eat, remember?"

Sonny shook himself. "Oh, right." He licked his lips one more time, then cleared his throat. "Okay, I'll make you a sandwich. Ooh, but first, I have something for you to try. I made these for you this morning," he said, as he moved to the kitchen and reached into a cupboard next to the refrigerator. "But I didn't know I was going to see you today, so I was saving them for tomorrow. Have a seat." Will sat at the kitchen table, and Sonny placed a Tupperware container in front of him. "You can snack on them while I work on the sandwich. Oh, and set the timer."

As Sonny fiddled with the buttons on the front of the oven, Will lifted the lid and peeked curiously into the container. It was full of pecan halves covered in some kind of coating. He immediately popped one into his mouth. It was delicious—sweet and a little salty, light and crunchy.

"Mm, these are awesome!" he exclaimed, tossing back three at a time now. "You made them?"

"Well, yeah," Sonny answered modestly. "It's not a big deal, it's just a cinnamon and sugar coating with a little salt sprinkled on top. I toasted them in the oven."

Will laughed, talking with his mouth full. "Dude, don't be so humble. I'm lucky if I can make a box of mac and cheese without wrecking it."

Sonny _tsk_ed at Will, placing a glass of milk in front of him. "Geez, slow down, babe. You're going to choke." He leaned down to kiss Will's temple. "I'm glad you like them, though. And I'll be happy to cook for you any time."

Will reached out and squeezed Sonny's hand before he went back to the refrigerator. He like the idea of Sonny cooking for him. He like the idea of anything that meant they would be spending time together, but this made him feel like Sonny wanted to take care of him, and it gave him a warm fuzzy feeling. He only wished there was something he could do for Sonny. _I'll have to think of something. I want to take care of him, too_, Will thought.

After he drank the last of his milk, Will looked down to see that he had eaten almost half of the pecans. His fingertips were covered with a light dusting of the cinnamon and sugar, and he began licking them off when Sonny set a small plate in front of him containing a delicious-looking sandwich and an apple.

"Wow, thanks," he said after sucking the sweetness from his index finger. He looked up to give a grateful smile, and saw that Sonny's heated gaze was focused on his hand, still poised in front of his mouth. "What—?"

Before he could get any more words out, Sonny dropped to his knees next to Wills chair and gently took hold of his hand.

"Let me help you with that." Then, just like Will had done a few days ago, Sonny closed his mouth around one of Will's fingers and slowly drew back, sucking it clean.

Will let out a small "oh" sound as heat spread throughout his body. Sonny moved on to the next finger, and Will could barely breathe. When Sonny had licked every finger clean, he softly kissed Will's palm and looked into his eyes.

There was a loud clatter as Will stood up so abruptly that his chair fell over sideways onto the linoleum. He pulled Sonny to his feet just as swiftly and kissed him fiercely, pushing his body against him until he had Sonny backed up against the kitchen counter, his arms wrapped around Sonny's waist. It took Sonny a moment to get his bearings, but once he did his hands came up to frame Will's face, and he kissed back with equal if not greater passion.

_Oh my god this feels so good. _Will's mind was going a mile a minute, trying to process all of the wonderful sensations he was experiencing at once—Sonny's lips and tongue, sucking, licking, and tasting his mouth fervently; Sonny's hands, caressing his face, neck, and shoulders with tender but eager touches; Sonny's body, firm and warm against his own. _I don't want this to ever stop._

* * *

When Will dipped his head down to suck hungrily against his neck, Sonny's eyes fluttered open and he caught sight of the sandwich sitting untouched on the table.

"Will?"

"Hm?" Will's hands slid downward over Sonny's ass, and he had to take a moment to collect his thoughts again.

"Um, your sandwich…you didn't, um…" Now Will was nibbling on his earlobe. "Oh god…are you—are you still hungry, Will?"

"No, not hungry," Will murmured, his mouth sliding down Sonny's neck again.

"Are you sure? You had enough pecans?"

"Mm-hmm, promise." Will moved his hands back up over Sonny's shoulders and behind his neck to weave them into his hair. The slight tugging gave Sonny chills.

Suddenly, Will pulled back, and Sonny missed the warmth of his body immediately.

"What is it?"

Will brought his hands down between them and wiggled his fingers, then wiped them on Sonny's shirt. "Your hair is full of flour."

"Oh, sorry."

"Actually, you know, I still feel kind of icky from my run."

Sonny smirked. "'Icky,' huh?"

"Yeah," Will took a few steps in the direction of the bathroom. He reached behind his shoulders to tug his shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor. "I think I could use that shower we were talking about earlier."

Sonny gaped at the Christmas present unwrapping itself before his eyes.

"Are you going to join me, or am I going to have to do this by myself?" Will asked cheekily, kicking off his shoes and hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts as he walked to the bathroom.

Sonny felt a strangled unidentifiable sound escape his throat. Finally, just as Will began tugging down on his shorts, exposing the smooth flesh over his hipbone, the feeling returned to Sonny's limbs, and he closed the distance between them in three long strides, whipping his own shirt over his head as he moved.

The first thing to make contact were their mouths, Sonny opening his over Will's, immediately slipping his tongue inside to probe hugrily. _Mmm, he still tastes like cinnamon and sugar and pecans... _Sonny placed his palms against Will's firm, strong pecs and pushed him the rest of the way into the bathroom.

Will's hands went to the top of Sonny's pants, his fingers curling inside the elastic bands of both the sweats and the boxers underneath. He broke the kiss in order to remove these last articles of clothing, and as he leaned down to push them to the floor, his mouth trailed down Sonny's chest and stomach. Sonny gasped, that now-familiar fire that Will created in him spreading throughout his body.

"You know, you really are a mess, Sonny." Will straightened up and began running his hands over Sonny's shoulders and down his arms.

"Well thanks, babe, that' s just what I love to hear..."

Will kissed the side of Sonny's neck and chuckled, sending little warm vibrations across his skin.

"You know what I mean—there's flour everywhere. I don't know how you managed to get so much of it on you..." He grinned widely. "I guess I'll just have to be very, very thorough." He reached behind Sonny to turn on the water.

"Well, so will I, then." Sonny lowered his head and did what he'd been dying to do for over an hour-he licked a hot, wet path from the base of Will's neck all the way up to his jaw. Will moaned. "And even though I still think you taste...mmm, yummy, far be it from me to prevent you from getting naked, wet, and lathered up—especially if I'm the one who gets to do the lathering..."

He swiftly removed Will's shorts and underwear, leaning down to pull off his socks as well. While he was kneeling down, he placed light kisses along Will's leg, starting at his knee and moving up his thigh to his hip. He looked up to see that Will's eyes were closed and his chest was moving quickly with his rapid breaths. Rising to his feet, he kissed up Will's stomach to his jaw, his cheek, and then his eyelids.

"Alright, Icky Boy," Sonny said, placing one more peck on Will's lips, "let's get cleaned up." With that, he stepped into the shower, pulling Will behind him.

* * *

For all his earlier bravado, Will couldn't get his heart to stop hammering in his chest. Once they were standing under the hot spray, he found that he was a bit dumbstruck at the beauty of the man in front of him. Even more overwhelming was the look in Sonny's eyes. There was so much warmth, so much wonder in those chocolate depths as they followed the movements of his hands over Will's body. He was breathing slowly and deeply as he ran a soapy washcloth over Will's shoulders and down his arms.

Will reached up to push a wet lock of hair away from Sonny's forehead, then ran his hand around to the back of his head and pulled him into a deep, steaming kiss. Sonny dropped the washcloth as his arms wrapped around Will's waist and his hands slid up his back, his fingers moving smoothly against Will's wet skin. Being wrapped up warmly in Sonny's strong arms had a calming effect on him, and he felt himself relax against his boyfriend's chest. He pulled back to reach for the shampoo, applying a generous amount to his hand and then massaging it into Sonny's hair.

Sonny closed his eyes and continued to skate his fingers up and down Will's back. He had this serene, angelic look on his face. His wet, dark eyelashes splayed against his cheeks, and the warm water cascading over his full lower lip made Will want to catch it with his tongue. As he rinsed the shampoo out of Sonny's hair, he did just that, licking along the soft creases and slipping briefly into the warm space between his slackened lips. Sonny groaned and pressed their bodies together, deepening the kiss as they hardened against each other.

"Will," Sonny sighed, sliding his mouth down Will's throat to sprinkle soft wet kisses against his chest. He slowly reached one hand between them to gently fondle Will's slippery erection. "You taste so good. I want to taste all of you...I want you in my mouth." He gripped Will more firmly and began stroking him with determination, his lips and tongue electrifying Will's skin everywhere they touched.

"Yes," Will hissed, his head spinning and his hands trembling against the nape of Sonny's neck. As Sonny lowered himself to his knees, kissing his way down Will's stomach, Will felt like he must be in a dream. _But no dream has ever felt this amazing. _To tell the truth, Will had plenty of experience dreaming about Sonny in general, and about Sonny's mouth in particular. But reality was so much better than the fantasy.

Will sighed shakily as Sonny took him between his full lips. While one hand stroked Will's shaft, moving in slow tandem with his warm, wet mouth, Sonny slid the other one up Will's hip until it was rubbing gentle circles over his lower belly. Desperate for something to hold on to, Will covered that hand with one of his own while the other combed through Sonny's thick dark hair, heavy from the water cascading over it.

"Sonny..." Will was doing his best to hold still, fighting the urge to shove himself deeper into Sonny's glorious mouth so as not to gag him. Then Sonny raised his eyes to meet Will's and solved the problem himself, sucking Will all the way in so that he could feel Sonny's throat tighten around the head.

"Uhn…oh my god…" Will's head fell back and he felt the warm water washing over his face and down his chest. Sonny pulled back slightly and held Will's cock in both hands, sucking on the head and flicking his tongue over the tip.

"Mmm," he moaned, his eyes closing as his mouth covered Will over and over again. He began to move faster, one hand still clasped in Will's and the other moving down to massage Will's balls.

Will wished he could draw this experience out, but he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. It was all too new, too amazing, too damn sensual, and he couldn't hold on.

"Sonny…I can't—I'm…close…" He let go of Sonny's hand and reached down to caress his slick neck and shoulders, clenching his fingers harder than he meant to against the toned muscles.

Sonny pulled off of Will, but just barely. He looked up at Will through his dark eyelashes. "You can come in my mouth if you want to, Will," he breathed, his lips moving against the tip of Will's cock. It was the hottest thing Will had ever seen or heard, and his eyes widened as he nodded his head wordlessly. Sonny held his enchanted gaze for a moment before going back to his task with renewed eagerness.

It only took a few more strokes of Sonny's hungry mouth up and down Will's shaft for him to groan his release, struggling to keep his knees from buckling under him. Sonny continued to suck and swallow, licking gingerly at the head until he had caught every possible bit of Will's come in his mouth. When Sonny finally released him, Will sank down to his knees, his whole body weak and trembling. He rested his head on Sonny's shoulder and wrapped him up in his arms.

"Wow," he whispered against Sonny's ear as the water showered down over them. He nuzzled his face against Sonny's neck and then began placing gentle kisses against his warm skin. When Sonny moaned quietly and slid his hands around Will's waist, Will slowly trailed his kisses upwards until their mouths finally met.

Dipping his tongue between Sonny's welcoming lips, Will tasted the slightest trace of a salty flavor. _That's me…_ That thought in itself was incredibly arousing, and he pulled Sonny tighter as he tilted his head to deepen their kiss. After a moment, he pulled back.

"Can I…? Is it my turn now?" He asked, sliding his hand down Sonny's chest and stomach until it was just inches away from Sonny's tantalizing erection. Sonny covered his hand with his own.

"Yes, but—oh, god…" Will had slipped his hand free and it was now gently wrapped around Sonny's length, stroking slowly as Will watched Sonny's face. "But, um, let's get dried off first…" He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled Will's hand away from him. "Because as much as I enjoyed tasting you—and I really, _really_ did—it's not very comfortable kneeling on this porcelain. Plus the water's starting to get cold." He touched his hand to Will's cheek. "Okay?"

Will sighed. "Fine." He stood up, pulling Sonny to his feet with him. "Let's go!"

* * *

Sonny couldn't help it. He was pretty much obsessed with the sheer eroticism of Will's mouth—he had been ever since he watched Will lick that small shaving of chocolate off his fingertip from across Common Grounds. As evolved and sensitive as he liked to think he was, he had spent more time over the last couple of months than he cared to admit imagining what it would be like to have those beautiful, sensuous lips wrapped around his hard shaft. And now—_oh my god_—he was about to find out.

Having unceremoniously shoved Sonny backwards onto the bed, Will was now hovering over him, ravenously licking, sucking, and biting his way down Sonny's chest. He stopped to pull a nipple gently between his teeth, and Sonny gasped appreciatively. _How can he not know what he does to me?_ Sonny didn't know if it was just the cocktail of endorphins and adrenaline rushing through his body right now, but as he ran his hands over Will's smooth, muscled shoulders, he was suddenly overcome with a wave of emotion. He felt so lucky—no, not lucky…blessed. Will was like a gift from heaven, and he was all Sonny's. More accurately, Sonny was his. _For as long as he'll have me_.

Sonny grasped Will's biceps and tugged upward until Will acquiesced, sliding up so they were face to face. Will looked at Sonny questioningly until Sonny slid his hands behind his neck and pulled him down into a deep, probing kiss. Will quickly responded in kind, and they continued to devour each other until Will slid his hand down Sonny's side and then between their bodies. As he began stroking Sonny slowly, in almost an exploratory way, he pulled his mouth away to speak.

"Sonny, I want you—I want to suck you. Let me try…"

Sonny groaned loudly, his hips involuntarily thrusting against Will's gentle hand. "Please, Will…yes…" The words weren't very clear between his panting breaths, but Will got the idea. He placed one more soft kiss on Sonny's lips before working his way down his neck and torso. He was licking along the smooth planes of Sonny's lower abs when a shrill beeping suddenly filled the room.

Sonny opened his eyes to see Will's confused, slightly dazed expression, as if he had just been startled out of a consuming daydream. As their eyes met, Sonny's thoughts finally slipped into place and he remembered the stupid banana bread.

_God, even from across town Tyler is still cockblocking me!_ He sighed and raised his shoulders off the bed, but Will pressed them back down.

"I'll take care of it, just stay there." He raked his eyes up and down Sonny's body, his gaze lingering over the erection in front of him. "Don't. Move." He got up and walked to the kitchen, and Sonny took a moment to enjoy the view of that gorgeous naked ass moving away from him. _Delicious_.

Will turned off the timer and gingerly opened the oven door, carefully stepping back from the heat. "Um, Sonny? What am I supposed to do? Do you have an oven mitt or something?"

Sonny climbed off the bed. "There are some potholders in the drawer to your left." He came up behind Will and kissed the back of his neck. "Here, I'll do it." As he pulled the pan out of the oven and turned it off, Will turned to him with a look of consternation on his face.

"You know, I don't think naked baking is very sanitary…"

Sonny laughed brightly. "Don't worry, Martha Stewart, we're just going to dump this bad boy onto the cooling rack and get right back down to business…" As soon as he did just that, Sonny grabbed Will's hand and started to lead him back to the bed.

He stopped short when he heard a loud knock. Both men froze, standing naked in the middle of the apartment, staring at the door. Finally coming to his senses, Sonny hurried to his dresser and grabbed two pairs of sweat pants.

"Here," he said, tossing one to Will, who hurriedly donned them. "It's probably just Tyler, being annoying as always." He raised his voice. "I said I'd bring it to you, Ty! Go away!"

An anxious muffled voice came from the other side other side of the door. "Um, it's not Tyler…"

Will's eyes widened and he rushed to the door, whispering "no, no, no" under his breath. Confused, Sonny stayed in his place by the dresser while Will unlocked the deadbolt and turn the handle, blocking the opening in the doorway with his body.

"What are you doing here, mom?" he said, his voice cracking. "How did you even know where I was?"

Sonny gaped.

_Mom!?_


End file.
